Triumvirate
by Ms Severus Kenobi
Summary: Third part in The Bond series. It's been four months since the Narada incident, and four months since Leonard McCoy regretted ever setting foot on a Starship.
1. Ship Life

**Author's Note**: I'm back! So here's the sequel to A Bond Stronger Than Blood, if you haven't read it that's ok, but I'm going to be referring to it off and on. So here is my updating schedule: I'm starting my summer job this coming week and it requires me to be elsewhere for almost the whole week. So I'll only be updating weekly instead of every three days. I can't say which day of the week, but it will definitely be once a week. This is also good because I haven't written much of this story (inevitable procrastination kicked in). I also haven't proof read this story as much as the last one, so there will bound to be many mistakes, I apologize in advance.

**Links**: I'm still going to throw in an occasional link now and again, so look forward to those!

**Disclaimer**: I'm only saying this once: I don't own, I don't get paid.

* * *

Chapter 1:

" . . . and besides a broken finger from Ensign Jeeves there has been no activity in Medical Bay. End entry."

"_Entry stopped. Save entry?"_

"Yes, and send the report to First Officer Spock."

"_Entry saved. Sending report . . . Report sent. Options?_"

"I'm done for today, hibernate."

"_Have a good day, Dr. McCoy. Hibernating._"

Leonard rubbed his face and slouched down into his chair. Today was a reflection of every day this past week. When he had signed on to Starfleet he thought that he would encounter new diseases and be in the middle of space fights and such, not sitting around aimlessly and re-cleaning his 'bay for the tenth time. Medical had hit a snag of inactivity and it was starting to drive the personnel up the walls. McCoy had sent Christine to the lab for a second time this week to check up on various samples and to clean up the place. She had rolled her eyes and muttered something about stopping by communications.

The doctor stared at his consol for a minute more before standing up, stretching, and meandering towards various places in the bay. Just to check to see if everything was in order of course. He checked the time, the shift would be changing soon. That didn't really matter to him too much, he was working a double shift today. He worked a lot of double shifts along with Christine, in fact, most of the crew worked double shifts. Ever since the Narada incident there just weren't enough people to go around. Enterprise wasn't even at its full capacity of 450 people.

For four months they had been running on a skeleton crew, thankfully the Enterprise hadn't run into any serious problems that couldn't be handled by this small group of people. They were an amazing group of people as well, extraordinary and brilliant in their separate areas. The ship was organized out of the youngest set Starfleet personnel ever to venture the unknown of space. It was truly a sight to see, but it also created an unending headache for one Chief Medical Officer.

Young people had a tendency to do rash things, and it was McCoy that had to pick up the pieces afterwards. Which brought him back to the present. Such low activity in the Sickbay was cause for concern (not that he wanted the Sickbay to be full of activity, but it was highly unusual), and the only thing Leonard could do was wait for a wave of injured to come strolling in. They always came in waves.

Leonard went over to the comm, pressed the button, and waited for a second, "Uhura, what's the update?"

Her voice sounded exasperated, "Still the same as the last time you checked . . . an hour ago. There's no aggressive activity down on the surface."

"Okay, thanks Uhura. Keep me posted."

McCoy sighed, finally an away mission that wasn't erupting in violence. He should be ecstatic, but he was just so damn bored.

Christine walked in, "Everything is in tip top shape in the lab."

McCoy nodded, he didn't really expect there to be anything new. He checked the time again, "You're shift is over Chapel, why don't you get something to eat."

Christine nodded and went over to the main consol and signed off, the computer making a note of her hours. "I'll bring you some food, and maybe some cards. We can pass the time with a game or two."

Leonard shook his head, "Don't you have better things to do than entertain an old man?"

She shook her head, "Not really. All my friends are sleeping, besides, Sickbay is basically home," her lips quirk up, "We sleep, eat, and pass the time in here, it's basically our whole world."

Wow, that was kind of pathetic. A sad testament to his life since it was absolutely true. He really hadn't spent any time in his quarters during the course of this mission so far. His whole life revolved around Sickbay, and maybe other parts of the ship like the Bridge. As Christine left, Leonard leaned against one of the biobeds and let his gaze travel the length of his 'bay.

Why was he up in space? The question popped up every now and then. At least on Earth he could've gone somewhere else if he was bored or stressed. Here, he was stuck with hundreds of other people in this enclosure, with only a few feet of material between the deep black and himself. It sucked.

Jim didn't mind it. Of course, he got to go off ship more often than most. McCoy would have tried to worm his way off ship more often, it was just that the transporter gave him the heebie geebies. It just wasn't natural. With a sigh he straightened up and went to the supply closet where they kept a cheap card table. Setting it up he went in search of sufficient items that could be used as chairs.

McCoy smirked, Jim had no idea that his medical staff had a habit of playing cards and other games to pass the more monotonous hours. The captain often thought they all had sticks up their asses and that they went by the rulebook (so to speak). Leonard, though, encouraged his team to find time to relax and have a bit of fun, and if it happened to be while they were on shift, so be it. The doctor found that it helped the nurses to focus and be more efficient when they were in an actual emergency. The nurses also knew how far McCoy would tolerate it. If they started slacking off on the job, Leonard came down on them like vengeance from heaven.

"Do you have a five?"

"Go fish."

"Damn."

"Do you have a queen, doctor?"

"How do you do that, Christine?"

"It's a gift, but it's easier when your opponent sucks at Go Fish."

"Brat."

Finally McCoy throws down his cards and huffs at the injustice of the universe, "Why is it that I can never win any game I have ever played?"

"I'm sure you're talented in other areas, Leo."

He snorts, "Right, stop trying to suck up to me."

She grins and was about to retort when a whistle sounded, Uhura's voice floated to them, "Doctor McCoy, the away team is coming back, there is still no report for any medical assistance."

Leonard hit the button, "Thanks Uhura, I'll wait down in the transporter room just in case."

He picks up his tricorder and turns to his nurse, "Hold down the fort until I get back. Oh, and clean up our card mess, don't need to have Jim know what we do in our spare time."

She smiles and nods, shuffling the cards and packing everything up. McCoy turned a started walking down the pristine hallways that was Enterprise. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that he was up here gallivanting around in space, but then again, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Next week (sometime): Sulu walks into a bar (well, no . . . he walks into the Medical Bay :D )


	2. McCoy: The Cranky Love Guru

Author's Note: So I'm back for the weekend! A little bit about this chapter: I know the tenses are completely screwed up in this chapter, I apologize, but I'm too tired to go over the whole thing and fix it, so ya'll just have to deal with it. Sorry!

Link: There is a link on my profile to the Misadventures of Jeffery the Tribble! So funny and cute, you should all check it out.

* * *

Chapter 2: McCoy: The Cranky Love Guru

"Nurse Piper, I don't run a daycare here, you want to tell me why you were late today?"

"I-I must have overslept, sir. It won't happen–"

"Damn straight you're not going to let this happen again. Maybe you should cut chat times with your 'boyfriend' and actually do the job you came up here to do. This Sickbay is going to be efficient, whether you want to help us accomplish that matters very little. If you're late again I'll report you and recommend you to get a transfer."

The young woman was practically crying by now, well good, she needed to know this wasn't some cozy position at a hospital back on Earth. He dismissed her and she flew out of his office. Chapel continued to stand there, staring at him.

An eye twitched, "What?"

Christine sighed, "That was a little harsh."

"Nurse Chapel, when I want your opinion I'll ask for it, otherwise keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?"

McCoy huffed and turned away from his consol, he glared at his head nurse. Truthfully, it was just one of those days. Those days where the tiniest noise was enough to irritate. He had gotten after everyone who had even looked at him funny today. Just one of those days.

"Let me guess, it's _that_ time of the month."

He really wanted to tell Christine to piss off, but he took a deep breath. He was just stressed, stressed and worried. Jim had come back from negotiations a bit worse for wear, in fact, he was still out cold on one of the biobeds. The kid was going to give this old doctor ulcers before even a year was over.

Christine was right, of course, he may have overreacted a little bit, "I'll go apologize later."

Chapel grinned, "You know Leonard, you don't have to put the fear of God into every person you meet. Who knows, people might actually like you if you let down that gruff exterior every now and then."

"I'm not here to make buddies, Chapel, I'm here to save the lives of this crew."

"Leonard, you're going to be eating, sleeping, playing, sweating, hurting, and fixing these people for five years. I think it's going to be kind of hard to keep relationships with them at a professional level. We're all family here, and instead of being the awesome uncle that all the kids love, you're the anti-social family member with a dingy aura. The one that yells at the kids who are running around, or reveals that Santa Clause isn't real."

McCoy leaned his head on his hand, elbow propped up by the desk, "Gee thanks Christine, that makes me feel all warm and bubbly. We should have these chats more often." Sometimes his mouth ran off without his permission, but instead of listing it as a fault, he thought it was a gift. Not so much of a gift today.

She leaned towards him, "Just think about it." She turned to leave, but paused, "Jim's going to be alright, Leo, you should have more faith in your skills."

McCoy watched her walk out and then dug the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. Deep breathes. In. Out. He just needed to relax. Christine's right, Jim will be fine. He always turns out ok in the end. With a sigh he stands up and leaves the confines of his office. The nurses on shift seem to be busy cleaning or generally avoiding him, which was fine by him.

The doors to the 'bay opened and Leonard turned to see who it was, maybe Spock was coming to check on the Captain. His eyes widened in surprise. Sulu. His whole right arm was covered with blood.

The Asian smiled slightly, "It looks worse than it really is."

"I'll be the judge of that. Come here, don't need you bleeding all over my floor."

Sulu climbed onto a bed and offered his arm. McCoy held it, he needed to clean this mess so that he could actually find the injury.

"It was a fencing accident."

An eyebrow jumped up. Leonard didn't know Sulu very well, he usually hung around the young tactics officer, Chekov, and some botanists. But from what he had heard from Jim, the navigator was very skilled at fencing. It was hard to believe that Sulu could hurt himself. McCoy said so.

Sulu looked slightly uncomfortable, "Yes well, I've been teaching Ensign Fotu how to fence. I was distracted for a second and she had slipped out of the form and well . . ." He shrugged as if to say, _here I am_.

McCoy examined the gash, "Well, lucky for you it isn't very deep. I'll stitch it up and give you a painkiller. You shouldn't use this arm strenuously over the next few days, that means no fencing."

Sulu grimaced, but nodded. He looked like he regretted coming here though, McCoy snorted, these idiotic Starfleet personnel tried to avoid Sickbay as much as possible. Like they think they can survive bullet wounds and sicknesses on their own. It made his job so much harder.

He reached for the dermal regenerator and passed it over the wound, "So it seems you and Miss Fotu are getting along well."

Sulu looked at him suspiciously, "I didn't know you were the ship gossip, doctor. I thought that was Uhura's job."

McCoy chuckled, "It is true that I go to her to get the scoop on everyone most of the time. But as long as I have you here, I might as well ask." Sulu still didn't look satisfied, "As Enterprise's CMO and the ship's psychologist I like to keep tabs on everyone, if I know my patients better I can heal them better."

Sulu's face relaxed, "Yeah, Leslie and I get along really well. She's smart; she has this great idea about transferring alien plants from the ground to the ship so that 90% of the time they survive."

Leonard got the hypo, "She's not too bad on the eyes either from what I've seen."

Sulu blushed, "Well, that is certainly true . . ."

"So when are you going to make your move?"

"Excuse me?"

McCoy rolled his eyes, "You want to date her don't you? Well, when are you going to ask her out?"

"Oh, well, I haven't really thought about it . . ."

"Some words of advice then, lieutenant: Girls like Ensign Fotu do not stay on the market for long periods of time. If you're not going to take action, someone else will and you'll be left behind to wallow in your own self-pity. Relationships are just like your fancy fencing, you need to know when to wait, feint, or thrust forward."

Sulu looked thoughtful, and then nodded. He turned to look at McCoy like he was seeing him in a new light, "Thanks Doctor, I think I'll take you up on that advice."

Leonard patted his shipmate on the shoulder, "Well, you're done. You can get back to your duties now."

Sulu thanked him again and started leaving.

"Just don't strain the arm, dammit!" He yelled after the retreating figure. Sulu didn't give any sign that he had heard. McCoy cursed and looked at the closed 'bay doors accusingly. A minute later he nodded and went to start his daily supply check. Nobody knew this (with the exception of Christine), but whenever a patient came into Sickbay McCoy wasn't just fixing them up, but he was also cataloguing information away. The way the patient responded to a question, little ticks of theirs, the way they held themselves, etc.

He had started the information gathering when they had to conduct their first physicals. Being the ship's psychologist he had to know this crew inside and out so that if anything was wrong with even one of them, he would know. Or at least suspect. He was responsible for all these people's lives, they didn't truly know the extent McCoy went to keep them healthy. He sighed, it was such a burden, he thought wryly.

Christine walked in, she glanced at McCoy and then smiled, "Well, it looks like you're in a good mood, what happened to change the grumpy 'get the hell out of my way' McCoy?"

His scowl returned, "Maybe it was the fact that my nurses weren't bothering me."

Chapel sneaked a peak at his PADD, "Or maybe it's because you got a visit from someone other than your nurses. Fixing people does get you in higher spirits. Maybe we should have people voluntarily injure themselves when you're in a black mood."

"Right. Because that's healthy."

"It is, having the ship's CMO's attitude in the dumps is a health risk for everyone on board. Ask the Captain, he'd agree with me."

"Of course he would. He'd agree with anything just to get under my skin."

"Speaking of the Captain, I checked his stats before heading off to the lab. He seems to be doing better."

Leonard paused, and then made his way into Jim's room. It really was Jim's room too, the nurses were thinking of putting a plaque up for him. One for Spock as well, now that he thought about it. He studied the screen above the bed for a couple of minutes. According to the readings, Jim should actually be waking up soon.

"I love waking up to your beautifully grumpy face, Bones."

McCoy's eyes flicked down to see that Jim's vibrant blue ones were open, he returned to the screen, "Smartass."

"Why do I feel all funny?"

"Maybe it's because of the fact that you almost died."

"Naw, this feels a little different from the other times." The kid's grin was starting to grate on the doctor's nerves. He had just spent days worrying his ass off over this kid and all Jim could do was smile and dust it off.

"Well maybe it's the fact that your legs are still undergoing paralysis."

"Is it permanent?"

"No, it should leave in a couple of days."

"Well! No need to worry then, eh?"

His eyes ticked and he jabbed Jim with a hypo, a sedative actually. He punched a few things into his PADD.

"Ow! I know for a fact you do not jab other people that hard, you think you could be a little bit nicer to your Captain."

"No."

A pause.

"Are you mad at me, Bones?"

McCoy jabbed his PADD in the Captain's direction, "What do you think, Jim? You use to take risks at the Academy, but the ones you take out here are absolutely ridiculous. Spock said it was a completely unnecessary action and that didn't help the situation at all! You need to start thinking before you act. There's going to be a time when I won't be able to patch you up."

"Of course there is. I wouldn't have made you my CMO if I didn't have complete faith in you, Bones. Besides, the action seemed necessary at the time."

Leonard rubbed his forehead, "Jim, if you keep this up, Enterprise is going to be running without her Captain."

"Look, Bones, what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? Well I'm not. I will do anything in my power to keep my crew safe. Even if it means . . . whoa, why do I feel weird?"

"I gave you a sedative, I was hoping it would shut you up sooner, but the universe has seemed to always have a grudge against me."

Jim glared weakly, "Low, Bones, really low."

Leonard shrugged and then smiled, "Aren't you glad you made me your CMO?"

The kid was out before he could answer. That was fine. McCoy sighed and pulled up a chair. Sitting down heavily, he thought. The line between friendship and professional was hard to discern and to implement sometimes. As Jim's doctor he needed to lay down the law and force Jim to stop making these kinds of risky decisions. But as his friend he saw that Jim needed to discover on his own that risking his life all the time was not helping his crew. He needed this experience. The realization would make him a better captain.

So Leonard would let things run its course, but it would play havoc on this old doctor's nerves. If Jim kept this up, he might not have a CMO for much longer. He shook his head, deciding to be this kid's friend had to be the worst decision in his whole life. McCoy looked over at the patient, or the best decision.

The doctor stood up and walked out. He needed to update the file on Sulu and then finish taking inventory. Hmm, Sulu. That would be interesting to watch play out. After his shift was over he would hunt down Uhura and see if she had anymore info.

* * *

Next week! A note from Nancy, what does it say?


	3. Better to Have Loved and Lost

Chapter 3: It's Better to have Loved and Lost, than not to have Loved at All

Leonard reread the invitation a couple more times. Sighing he replied to it.

_Nancy,_

_ I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to make it to your wedding; our ship doesn't come near that quadrant for at least another year or so. Sorry about my absence, you have my best of wishes on the new life ahead of you._

_ Affectionately,_

_ Leonard McCoy _

After a moment's hesitation he sent the message and leaned back. A little sting of remorse wheedled its way into his heart. He glances at the invitation again, the picture of Nancy and her fiancée, Robert Crater. That could've been him. McCoy shook his head, breaking up with Nancy was the right choice, they had both agreed on that. But still . . . He cursed his luck when it came to relationships. Perhaps he was simply jealous. He looked at his reflection in the consol, yup, definitely jealous. He should be happy for Nancy, and he was, but he was also sad at one possible lost opportunity in the face of millions.

His chime rang, Leonard quickly composed himself and opened the door. Jim stood there, smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. The doctor sighed, he could tell Jim about Nancy, seeing as he was there when they were dating. Jim would probably want a couple glasses of alcohol, maybe they would sit and chat for a couple of hours before passing out and waking up the next day like nothing had even happened. Jim always seemed to lighten Bones' situation. Before he could mention it though, Jim stated his business.

"Hey Bones, Spock and I are going to be playing chess, we know how much you like to watch."

Well, shit. Tonight was chess night. Hanging around an unemotional computer was the last thing McCoy wanted to do right now. Usually he did enjoy watching Jim and Spock spar with their chess skills, it gave him perfect opportunities to rib at the First Officer and to spend some time with Jim, which wasn't as frequent as at the Academy. But the idea just didn't seem appealing to him tonight.

McCoy shook his head, "Not tonight, Jim. I have – uh – paper work and nurses I need to berate. I'm afraid I may be getting a little lax with them."

Jim's face twisted into dislike, "Who does paperwork on their hours off?" He glanced at the doctor, "Oh, yeah. Except for you, of course."

The kid sighed like he was feeling very put upon, "Alright, I'll let this pass for tonight, but you better be there next time or I'll write you up."

An eyebrow rose, "Write me up for what?"

"For, uh, needlessly overworking yourself and having an unhealthy fixation on work."

Bones rolled his eyes, "Well, I wouldn't want that."

"Exactly. So you better not be grumpy tomorrow, Bones, I gave you a perfect opportunity to relax."

McCoy watched as Jim walked away. He leaned against the door frame and looked around. Well, he might as well go to Sickbay and work. Hopefully losing himself in the tediousness would take his mind off of other things. Thankfully there weren't many people in the hallways, he really wasn't in the mood to see a single living being tonight. As he entered Medical Christine looked up and surprise streaked across her face.

"What are you doing here, doctor?"

Leonard waved his hand, "Just need to finish some paperwork."

Her eyebrows scrunched together, "I thought we talked about the overworking thing, McCoy."

He smirked, "Just because you berate me for a couple of minutes doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you, Christine." At her expression he quickly made his way to his office, "Don't worry, it will be like I'm not even here."

Before he could hear her reply he shut the door and plopped down in his chair. McCoy activated his consol and started on a form requesting another doctor. Starfleet probably wouldn't send out another surgeon out for another couple of months, but it didn't hurt to keep reminding them. On to the next form, and the next, and the next, until there simple was no more. McCoy stretched out, he was tired. Cracking his back his gaze fell to his cabinet. His liquor cabinet to be exact.

While he had gotten lost in the monotony of work, the reminder of why he was working on his hours off was still there. With a sigh he got up and took out some Saurian Brandy. He poured himself a glass and then put the bottle away. Since he was the only surgeon on board he had to stay sober, plus, he would like to save the Brandy for when he really needed it.

The amber liquid swished in his mouth and burned down his throat until it hit his stomach. Uhg, maybe he should've eaten something before consuming alcohol.

Christine buzzed and then walked into the office, one look at her commanding officer and she turned around and left. Leonard looked at the closed door in puzzlement and then shrugged. Whatever. He got up and put the brandy away. Well, he might as well go and catch some shut-eye, his shift did start in a couple of hours. Coming out of his office he almost bumped into Robert, the kid was the youngest nurse on staff and his energetic attitude often got on the old doctor's nerves.

"Oh, hi Doctor."

McCoy nodded and tried to maneuver around the ensign, but Rob stepped back into his path. McCoy growled and looked up at his subordinate.

"Is there something wrong Nurse Everling?"

The kid chuckled nervously and looked over his shoulder, "Um, sorry sir, but Nurse Chapel told me not to let you leave the office. I'm going to have to ask you to go back in until she comes back."

Leonard was so surprised he didn't even whip out a snarky remark before his office door closed once again. What the hell? He just stood there, but then it was taking too much energy so he slumped back into his chair. It was a little weird, but he dismissed it, he didn't really care. Maybe he could just catch a quick wink of sleep while waiting for his head nurse.

The door opened and Christine jumped in, McCoy was startled enough that he almost fell out of his seat.

Almost.

"What the hell are you doing, Christine? Everling said you're not letting me leave."

"That's right, come on."

Curiosity was plaguing him, so McCoy followed Christine, his weary limbs dragging. They left the Medical Bay behind and were headed towards the lift. The CMO cast glances at his nurse, but she ignored them and continued on. They finally reached their destination, Leonard looked around: the cafeteria.

"Is there any particular reason we're in the cafeteria at four in the morning, Chapel?"

"Well, I took a glance at your diet card, it said you haven't eaten anything since a light lunch yesterday. I figured a little food would lighten your mood."

McCoy rolled his eyes, "You know, Christine, eating late at night actually isn't good for you-"

"Just something light, nothing heavy. Geez Leo, I'm not going to make you eat anything if you don't want to. I think I could go for a salad though, I've been working all night."

They both got a salad and made their way to a table in the corner, not that the room was full or anything, it was the exact opposite. Both of their meals were mostly finished before Christine started looking at her CMO pointedly.

McCoy ignored her until his last bite and then his eye twitched and he sighed, "What?"

The blonde sighed as well and folded her arms, "Well?"

"'Well', what?" The doctor glared off into space, "Christine, I'm not going to play Twenty Questions. Either tell me what's on your mind, or let me go back to my cabin!"

Christine rolled her eyes, "No need to get crabby, Leonard." She paused, as if she was searching for the right thing to say, "Something is bothering you."

"Nothing's bother me."

The nurse gave McCoy a pointed look, "Really? So coming in on your hours off and working on a stack of paperwork is something you do regularly? I didn't notice."

"Smart aleck."

"So, what is it?"

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe you should talk about it. Is it something to do with Jim or Spock?"

McCoy shakes his head.

Christine taps her chin, "Oookay, is it something to do with you job? No? How about something in your personal life."

He shifts a little.

Christine's face lights up, "Okay, so something is happening in your personal life? Is it about Joanne? Hmmm, nope. Does it have something to do with a girl?"

McCoy sighs, drops his head in his hands, and moans, "Yes."

"Interesting."

He glared at the person across from him, "If I wanted that response, I would have talked to Spock about it."

She stifles a giggle, "Sorry, I've been hanging around that Vulcan a little too much I guess."

They sit there in silence for a couple of minutes. Christine keeps giving Leonard pointed looks, but the good doctor glues his gaze to the holoscreen that is showing the deep blackness that they were traveling in. He really didn't want to talk about it.

The younger woman sighs, "Well, if we're talking about screwed up relationships I guess I can start."

McCoy turns to Christine in surprise, he wasn't really expecting her to start a little confessional party.

She fiddled with her remaining salad, "I never expected to be serving on a starship, you know? I was working in a grounds facility in Bio-research. I have a fiancée-"

"Wait. You're engaged?"

Christine smiled sadly and nodded, "His name is Roger Korby-"

"The Roger Korby? The man who revolutionized Federation immunological techniques?"

The head nurse gave Leonard an annoyed look and said man quickly shut up, "Yes, the one and the same. It was love at first sight. We knew that we wanted to get married, but I was young, younger than I am now, and I didn't (still don't) want to rush things. He was very considerate, a real gentleman."

"Well, if it's such a match made in heaven, why the hell are you up here and not with him?"

"That's the big question, isn't it? Our wedding keeps getting put off. This, that, or another just gets in the way. He's busy, you know? And then the Narada happened, but you know all about that."

Leonard nodded, "That still doesn't explain why you're in the middle of space, traveling at lightspeed."

"Well, being a specialist in Bio-research, I've had medical training, plus I had Roger teaching me techniques in the medical field. Since the Narada incident, Starfleet is almost completely wiped out of men and women."

McCoy snorted, "Let me guess, you got drafted."

Christine nodded, "They needed more people, so they've been pulling from all over. Roger wasn't too upset, he was just worried about me gallivanting through space. He promised that he would find a way to meet the Enterprise so that we could get married, but . . ."

"But?"

"Well, Roger has a new assignment coming up. He and his team are going to Exo lll. Who knows how long that is going to take? I just have a bad feeling about it. I feel like at this rate we're never going to get married."

McCoy sat there and thought out Chapel's predicament, she wasn't asking for advice, so he wouldn't express his opinion. It amazed him though, the type of love these two must have for each other if they're willing to hold out for one another for what could be years. It had to be rough on his head nurse. He rubbed his chin, he would try to be there to support her through the harder times.

"So?"

Leonard's gaze focused back on Christine, "'So' what?"

"Are you going to tell me your sob story?"

McCoy snorted. In reality, his story paled in comparison to Christine's, still . . . "Well, there's this girl, Nancy, she was the first woman that I started seriously dating after . . . after my divorce. I had a really hard time letting people in at that time," still do, now that he thought about it, "but somehow she wormed her way in.

"We went steady for almost three years, but in the end we were going different directions and we weren't feeling like the relationship could go further. I still have affectionate feelings for her, but nothing close to romantic."

Christine jumped in, "But you thought that maybe she wouldn't move on quickly because that's not what you do?"

"Exactly. I always seem to mull things over for too long. I guess I didn't expect Nancy to have already moved on to another man and be engaged so soon." McCoy rubbed his face, "I don't know, maybe I'm just jealous because my history with women is really shitty."

Christine nodded, "It seems like some people have all the luck. I definitely understand that."

"So that's my story. That's why I have stayed up all night working."

"And drinking."

McCoy glared, "And drinking."

Christine clapped her hands together and stood up, "Well, it seems my work here is done. How about you get some sleep before you shift starts?"

He was surprised, "What, no insightful psychological analysis on my problem?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "You're the psychologist, Doctor. I just wanted to sit and tell stories." She waved at him and walked off.

Leonard snorted and headed back to his quarters. He would take a quick nap before his shift started. The doctor smiled and there was a spring to his steps. He might not have told the story with his emotions and big tears of wo, but this little night of confessionals seems to have done him some good. And although he might not tell anyone else, not even Jim, about Nancy, that was alright. Jim had enough to worry about, and McCoy was a big boy. He could definitely handle this. McCoy was looking forward to the new day, a day where he would be able to harass his staff, complain about idiotic ensigns, and win yet another argument with the emotionless computer who was also known as Spock. Yup, balance was back in his life again.

* * *

Next week: Things get intense when there's an intruder aboard the Enterprise!


	4. Intruder

**Author's Note**: This chapter has not been proof read at all, so I expect the flow won't be very good and the tenses will be all out of wack. I have a reference to Sherlock Holmes in here as well as Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, if anyone can find them they can have an imaginary cookie!

**Link**: There is a youtube video that just goes along great with this chapter. The links on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 4: Intruder

"I want security teams on every deck, sweep the whole area. I want this hostile found and taken care of. Doctor McCoy, I need you to do that autopsy, maybe we can glean something about this unknown intruder. I will keep in contact with everybody, and check-in every half hour. Security, make sure you seal the doors once you've gone through. Officers, make sure your subordinates know to look for anything unusual. Got all that? Well, let's get going then!"

Everyone filed out of the conference room in a controlled hurry. McCoy stayed behind along with Jim. The kid was looking at him with slight apprehension that he hadn't let anyone see until now.

"So who or what do you think it is?"

Jim sighed and shook his head, "I'm thinking it's the T'rill. We really pissed them off on that last mission."

"Well we did interrupt some kind of ceremony that only happens every three hundred years."

"Yeah yeah. Ok, so run by the information that you gathered on the T'rill again."

Bones rubbed his eyes, "They have phenomenal telepathic abilities, it far surpasses the abilities of Vulcans. They also seem to be virus based."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"Well, us humans are carbon-based, and Vulcans are iron-based, there are various life-forms that are bacteria-based. T'rill are a virus. They cultivate and feed off of negative energy. As you can well guess, there is a lot of negative energy in the universe."

"But why come onto the ship? How?" Jim ran a hand through his hair, "It doesn't make any sense!"

McCoy sat and thought, "Hmm, well besides seeking revenge, this might not even be a collaborative effort, maybe this intelligence is here on its own whim."

Jim perked up a little and Leonard elaborated, "A spaceship is an enclosed area, filled with high tension and negative energy. The most negative energy is probably produced at the time of one's death, especially if it is terrifying." He paused to let the words sink in, "This virus-like being will spread throughout the whole ship until everyone is dead. And then . . . and then the ship will arrive at a new destination and there will be energy aplenty."

"This 'virus' would spread to other worlds."

McCoy nodded, "They probably haven't had a lot of opportunities to get off their planet, so their species is not wildly known."

"And those who do know of them are all killed off by this 'virus'."

"Most likely. As to how this being got on the ship in the first place – well, it is my theory that they are insubstantial beings. They can shapeshift, to some degree. Probably, they can blend into the shadows and condense their matter. I don't know, you'd have to ask Spock more about it, he probably has facts and shit to back it all up."

Jim stood up, "Do you want me to send Spock with you?"

The doctor shook his head, "He's needed on the bridge. I think my nurses and I can handle the autopsy and data analysis. If it is virus-based like I think it is, then maybe we can find a 'cure' that can kill it."

Jim slapped McCoy on the shoulder, "Well if anyone can do it, it's you. You better get going before security seals off access to the Med Bay."

Bones' eyebrow cocked up, "Not like it matters, my medical code can over-ride any door code on this ship."

The door hummed open and both men turned to see Spock. He nodded curtly at Jim, "Captain, security has started their search. I suggest we convene to the bridge and continue solving this problem. I already have Uhura sending an emergency message to Starfleet."

"Excellent, Spock! Damn, I don't know what I would do without you as my second." Jim turned back to McCoy, "Keep me updated. We need this problem solved quickly before anyone else is murdered."

The two senior officers left and Leonard stayed a minute longer. He had a pretty good theory about the 'cure', but he needed to run a few numbers before casting the idea out in the open. He sighed, maybe Jim and Spock would get an epiphany. They worked well together: Jim's spontaneousness backed up by Spock's chilling logic. Often times McCoy felt like a third wheel when working with the dynamic duo. But it actually didn't bother him, even though it probably should have. He worked better alone anyway.

The halls were empty and were alight in a wash of red. Even the soft whine of Enterprise seemed muted to silence. McCoy stood at the intersection, one hall went to the Medical Bay while the other led to his private research lab. He walked down the latter.

Leonard closed and sealed the door behind him and made his way towards the comm system. "Christine, can you hear me?"

Christine's electronic-tinted voice came through, "I hear you, Leo. What's the situation?"

"We have a dangerous intruder, all levels are being sealed and swept. Be on standby for injured. Any questions?"

"What about you, Leo?"

"I'm in Lab 221B, I have an idea on how to stop this killer. I've sealed myself in and I ask that you don't comm me, alright darlin'? I trust you and the staff can handle things."

"We will. Be safe, Leonard. Christine out."

McCoy sighed, punched in a few numbers and turned back to his lab. The comm sent his request and patched through a line. "McCoy to Bridge. What's the update, Jim?"

There was a pause, "Bones! Just the man I wanted to talk to. Well, they've sealed your level and are almost to the bridge. Red team has started their sweeps of the lower levels. So far the Enterprise hasn't been tampered with at all, but I think it's only a matter of time. How is your little project going?"

McCoy was toying with his samples, "I just need to do a few tests and hopefully they'll prove my theory."

"Wonderful," Jim replied, "I knew I kept you around for something!" Bones snorts, "I'll keep you updated if anything happens."

"Alright Jim, just don't do anything stupid, alright?" McCoy cut the line and put his full attention on the data in front of him. He carefully put them on a slide and placed them under the microscope. The substance from the intruder was like nothing he had ever seen. He turned and entered the information into the computer.

There was a high pitched beep and Jim's voice was heard, "Okay Bones, all levels are sealed. We have yet to hear back from Red team, but they're only a few minutes late so I'm not too worried. Kirk out."

McCoy's rhythm wasn't interrupted as he went back and forth between the computer, data analysis, and the samples. He stopped abruptly: dead end. Leonard sat down heavily, his eyebrows furrowing. A million ideas came into his head and left. There had to be an answer, there had to be a solution. He just wasn't looking at it right.

The ship shuddered, and the beep came, "Bones! We've lost contact with Red team. It seems this T'rill is starting to shut down the systems . . . can't seem to . . . doors, communi – gone, lost . . . reactor core, . . . can't even . . . we're sitting ducks here, Bon . . . ! I sure as hell hope you have that cure."

McCoy pressed the button, "I'm close, Jim. Don't Panic."

"Bones? You . . .? Come in! I can't . . . hear me, Bones? Respond - !"

The line went dead as well as the power. It was pitch dark for a second before emergency lights came on. They were dim and they flickered occasionally. Dread seeped through his core as McCoy thought through all the options. It was clear that they were dead in the water and that even communication inside the ship was impossible. All the doors were locked with a security code that was nigh impossible to break, except for his medical override code.

As far as McCoy could see it, there was only one option. He turned around and grabbed his half-assed idea of a cure. He placed it in a hypo and then into a secure pouch. Slinging the pouch around his shoulder he snatched a medikit and flashlight. Lastly he pulled out his phaser and set it to kill.

The door beeped as the medical override was entered. He flashed the light down the dimly lit hallway, Leonard closed his eyes, took a breath, and stepped out of the room. He headed for the lifts. Straining for a few minutes the doors slid far enough that the doctor could squeeze through. He grasped precariously onto the ladder's bars below him. The only light came from the ones above the level entrances.

For a few minutes he was surrounded by darkness and then he would reach a level, its tiny light illuminating, and then he would be plunged once again into darkness. It took all of McCoy's concentration not to let the isolation and adrenaline take over his senses, but he took a page out of Spock's book and pushed all emotion to a corner of his mind.

The bottom of the lift shaft came into view as well as the lowest level light. The ladder ended. McCoy punched in the code and pried the doors apart. He stumbled into the hallway.

As he paused to catch his breath a heavy weight seemed to descend on his mind. Leonard knew it was the T'rill, probably scanning his mind. He took a step when the emergency lights flickered and went out. The doctor paused and pulled out his flashlight. There was no point in getting scared in this situation, there was some alien ass-kicking that he need to do.

He was headed towards the control room, even if he didn't encounter the T'rill at least he could get Enterprise going again. Well, hopefully (with his minimum technical skills it was hard to say at this point).

Leonard halted. A cold feeling erupted in his stomach and spread throughout his body. Taking deep breathes he squinted into the shadows. Nothing. McCoy started taking a step when his flashlight flickered.

"Dammit! Are you serious?" He muttered to himself while hitting the light against his palm, "I swear this was just recharged." The beam of light was once again steady when Leonard looked up again. A mass of darkness blocked his pathway. "Holy shit!" he jumped back.

The two sentient beings stood-off for an undetermined amount of time. The doctor slipped his fingers around the hypo. Even though he couldn't see the T'rill's eyes it felt like his whole being was being analyzed.

_Hello Leonard._

The voice struck in his mind and seemed to vibrate throughout his body. Leonard growled, "Get out o' my head!"

It chuckled, _Don't worry Leonard, I know of your aversion towards telepathy. In fact, it's safe to say I know everything about you._

"Well, if you know everything why don't we cut the bullshit and get to the point. You can either leave Enterprise peacefully or with a one-way ticket to Hell."

_Leonard, the only reason you're not dead yet is because I have reviewed all the minds on this ship and yours is something special._

The doctor snorted as the mass inched closer, "Don't try to soften me up by inflating my pride. I know my mind is amazing, but I also know that everyone else on this ship has amazing intellect as well, that's why they're here."

_Touche, Leonard. I see your point_.

_Leonard, why are you here?_

McCoy opened his mouth to reply when he stopped. He had been asking himself this same question for the last five months.

_You're here, Leonard, flying around in emptiness away from all you know and love. Your daughter, Joanna, who will be her father while you're gone?_

"I can still be her father! Joanna is a strong girl, a little separation won't break her."

_That's a nice cover to tell your co-workers, but we both know your doubts. You can't hide from me, and Leonard, you can't hide from yourself. Do your so-called 'friends' even know you?_

"Of course they do, they -"

_I don't think they do, Leonard. It's true that Jim has been by your side for the past three years, but what happens when someone new comes? Someone who 'clicks' better with him, who fits like yin and yang with your dear Captain?_

McCoy felt cold, he knew who the T'rill was insinuating. These thoughts had haunted him since the Narada incident. The fear of isolation, of abandonment. Ever since Jim made acquaintance with Spock they had hit it off, even when they both hated each other. Well, maybe hate was a strong word for the Vulcan.

Now, five months into the mission it was rare to see one separated from the other. McCoy could hardly have a moment with Jim without Spock floating around at his shoulder. McCoy had been replaced by a non-feeling computer with pointy ears.

_They practically ignore you when you're with them. You are the proverbial 'third-wheel'. So I'll ask you again, Leonard: why are you here?_

A deep well of sadness bubbled up and threatened to overwhelm him. The kind of sadness that only appeared at his father's death and after he walked out of Joanna's life. Why was he here? Why was he with people who didn't really know or care about him?

McCoy closed his eyes and shoved those treacherous thoughts to the deepest pits of his mind. He walked towards the T'rill and brought out the hypo. He pushed it into the darkness until it hit a hard surface and then he clicked the hypo to release its contents.

The T'rill roared in surprise and anger. It pushed Leonard across the hall where he hit the wall and slumped to the floor. The doctor didn't get up. Blood was dripping from a cut on his forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The alien life form growled and started walking towards the fallen human.

_Did you actually think that would hurt, Leonard? Find a cure for this 'virus'? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I can't be killed._ It paused, _What are you doing?_

Leonard smiled, but didn't look up, "What makes you think that what I gave you was my 'cure'?"

_What-what are you doing, Leonard?_ Its telepathic voice was panicked and pained. _Stop it! Stop it now you worthless being!_

"You want to know what I'm doing, T'rill. I'll explain step by step. What I gave you won't kill you, but it will definitely dampen all telepathic and shape-shifting abilities." McCoy's voice turned cheerful, "You see, I thought long and hard about the problem that is you. You are a being that feeds off of the negative energy of others. Now here comes little ol' me who is the ship's neighborhood grump, but I've got something that I think just might finish you."

_And what,_ it panted, _could that be?_

Leonard finally opened his eyes and looked up at the T'rill, "I'm overly positive and optimistic. Just ask Spock, I have a penchant for being very human. And yes, that means at times I will be down in the dumps. I won't deny what you've been saying. I have been left behind in the dust by my two closest friends (yes, Spock is admittedly a close friend). I am more often than not left behind in their adventures. It hurts a little, but I think I can live with it. I would be pretty weak if at the first sign of heartbreak I left for good ol' Georgia.

"Let me tell you something you should already know Mr. Telepathic: I ain't weak." He took a breath, "If you feed off of negative energy than I figure you'll die when force-fed positive energy. And even though a good majority of my life has been negative, it has also been filled with a lot of positive memories as well. Let me show you."

McCoy visualized his memories and mentally shoved them at the T'rill, praying that this would work: Fishing with his Pa, his first roll around in the hay with his high school sweetheart, graduating from med school, his wedding day, Joanna's birth, meeting Jim, subsequent memories from Starfleet academy, and the few that he had made these last five months.

The T'rill shrieked and the mass of darkness condensed into a humanoid form. The being looked to be young adult. Female. Her form would occasionally turn insubstantial and her screams of pain vibrated throughout the doctor's mind.

The young woman's form turned once more into a mass of darkness, flashes of light would appear and quickly disappear. The mass started collapsing in on itself until it was a very small sphere where the electrical light was flashing more and more. The pitch of her scream had gotten so high and the pressure in his mind was so great that black dots were spotting McCoy's vision. He forced himself not to black out, he forced himself to keep thinking of those positive memories even with the pain scorching his brain.

He held out a minute longer before slumping on the floor and being swallowed by the screams and the pain. When he did come back around there was a growing pool of blood underneath him from the cut on his head and his nose was now bleeding severely. McCoy looked up to find any sign of the T'rill, but the light from his flashlight didn't show anything.

"Dammit." Leonard slowly stood up and started shuffling towards the control room. The air was filled with the smell of ozone, he almost chocked on it. After taking several gasping breaks he made it to the room. Thankful, he collapsed into the chair before the main board.

First: turn reactor core and any other machines that provided energy back on. Put under a scan to make sure there are no glitches in the system from the shut down. Full power would return in a few hours once the core had heated back up.

Second: turn life support back on. They were on emergency life support and that would not last long.

Thirdly: turn on all subsequent programs. The ship could now fully operate.

Fourthly: Unlock all doors using medical override code.

Fifthly: Contact Captain.

The process of undoing all of the T'rill's handy-work took a good hour. In some instances McCoy had to flip through manuals so that he pressed the correct buttons and entered correct codes. He would have to have Scotty look over everything in case the good doctor had forgotten something. There was a high whistle, the line had patched through. Leonard made sure the screen didn't show visual.

"McCoy to the Bridge."

Jim's relieved voice immediately answered, "Bones! I was worried there for a while, do you know what happened? I'm going down to the lower levels to assess the situation and confront the T'rill. Have you found that cure yet?"

McCoy leaned back in the chair and winced at the jolt of pain in his head, "About that, Jim. I have successfully destroyed the threat. The T'rill is dead. I put all networks back online, but I would like to have Scotty take a look over it in case I've missed something." He breathed in deeply, trying to prolong his passing out.

"Wait, Bones. You confronted the T'rill? Not by yourself I hope. Well . . . that's great! I'll come down with Scotty and you can report to me in more detail. Spock you have the Bridge –"

"Hey Jim," McCoy's world was tilting, "Could you send down a medical team?" There, everything was finished. He was the big damn hero for the day. Whoop-de-do. Oh, he felt sick. This was not worth it, maybe he'll leave this hero business to Jim and Spock. They were good at that kind of stuff, they were a dynamic duo that could overcome anything. Yeah, he'll just leave it to them next time. McCoy was perfectly fine with doing the patch up work after all the action and adventure had ended.

"Bones? Are you alright? Bones. Bones! Answer Bones. Dammit! Bones, we're coming down, hold on . . ."

Jim's voice was comforting, but that didn't really matter at the moment. No, McCoy welcomed the darkness that was inching in at the corners of his vision. Everyone was safe, everything was alright now, he could rest. Jim would take care of everything else.


	5. Jim, Broken Fingers, and Hobgoblins

Chapter 5: Jim, Broken Fingers, and Hobgoblins (not necessarily in that order)

The bar was loud and ridiculously crowded. The music was so loud it was incomprehensible (that could also be due to the fact that it was in another language) and the local eye-candy had something to be desired of. The only saving grace was that the alcohol was cheap here.

McCoy was squished between Jim, who was practically having sex with the only real beauty in here, and Spock, who was sipping his Altair water solemnly. The doctor sighed, he should have joined Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov in their quest for the ultimate bar. But Jim had implored him and explained that it was no fun going to a bar with only Spock. Bones cursed himself for being sucked in with one of Jim's pleading looks.

He turned back to Jim to say something, but the young Captain had disappeared. McCoy's eyebrow went up and he turned to Spock, "Do ya know where Jim disappeared to?"

"I do believe he went to one of the back rooms with his new acquaintance."

McCoy sighed, rubbed his eyes, and took another sip. It wasn't long before Spock excused himself for the night, claiming that the loud music was detrimental to his ears. That left the good ol' doctor alone, drinking cheap alcohol in an alien bar. He really should have stayed onboard for this shore leave.

A chirrup came from McCoy's communicator, but the noise around was overpowering the device's small volume. He paid the bartender and pushed his way out. Outside was completely quiet and still. He waited.

His communicator came on again, "Dr. McCoy, Dr. McCoy do you come in?"

"I hear ya. What can I do for you?"

"Doctor, this is Uhura. I – uh – could use some slight medical help."

McCoy sighed, no rest for the CMO. "Alright, where are you, Uhura?"

"Just outside the Opera House. I can meet you on the Enterprise, the injury isn't serious."

"No, no. I'm on my way. It's always better to be safe while dealing with any kind of injury. McCoy out."

The doctor paused to get to his bearings and then he trotted down the correct street. Worries ran through his head. Uhura and himself were close, really close. If they were any closer, McCoy would be in Spock's position. They told each other everything, talked about everything and everyone. Sometimes they sang together (Uhura would be kind enough to just flinch slightly at his singing voice). And sometimes they just sat and looked at the stars.

To think that something that warranted his medical expertise frightened him. Calm down, Leonard. He slowed down and took a couple of deep breaths, she said it wasn't serious.

The Opera House was in view as was the lovely woman herself. She was dressed in a sparkling, silver, slip of a dress. Leonard walked up and sat down next to Uhura on the step. They sat there for a minute before McCoy spoke up.

"What I want to know is why isn't a certain pointy-eared hobgoblin ain't here escortin' this fine specimen of the female population?"

Uhura laughed, "The opera is much too illogical for Spock. I thought you already knew that, Leo."

McCoy snorted, "That's not what I mean, Ny, and you know that. If ya love someone enough, ya compromise some things in life, and if that means going to the opera even when ya don't really want to, ya do it."

"Leonard stop, please. We've had this conversation before."

"Obviously it's not you I need to have this talk with."

Uhura sighed and tilted her head, "So, are you going to treat my injury, or just shoot the breeze?"

Leonard waved his hand, "Show me the injury."

Uhura looked slightly embarrassed as she raised her hand. A finger was slightly crooked, "I tripped."

His lips twitched upward, "You tripped? Here, let me get my scanner. It looks like it's just dislocated."

They were silent as McCoy worked. The sounds of the opera drifted over them. He gave Uhura a local anesthetic, "If ya needed a partner tonight I coulda gone with ya. I certainly wasn't needed at the bar."

The African woman threw her head back and laughed, "Oh, Leonard. You are such a gentlemen, you know that, right?" She leaned against him, "I would have asked you, but it turned into a girl's night. Besides, I don't mind doing things on my own every once in a while. Thank you for the offer though."

McCoy shrugged and finished wrapping the fingers, "Just thought I'd offer. So why are you out here getting hurt instead of with the girls in that opera house?"

She gave a small smile, "Spock called and said he was heading back to the Enterprise. I was leaving to join him."

"Well, now that you're all fixed up you can be with your beloved Vulcan. I'll want a check up on that finger when shore leave is over."

Uhura gave McCoy a quick hug, "Thanks, hon. Thanks for being my friend."

Leonard shrugged, uncomfortable. He nodded good-bye as a beam of particles surrounded the communications officer. Seeing his work done for the moment the doctor decided to wander a little.

After an undetermined amount of time McCoy stumbled upon a figure sitting against the side of the building. The person groaned. McCoy paused, it was a very Jim-like groan. He crouched down.

"Jim, is that you?"

The groan sounded affirmative. Bones sighed and sat next to the inebriated captain.

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you stop me?"

McCoy grinned, "You were gone before I could say 'hypo'. Besides, you're old enough to decide who you want to have sex with."

Another groan, "We didn't even have sex. I passed out and she took my money."

"Serves you right for leaving me alone with that hobgoblin."

Jim chuckled, "Methinks you are actually quite fond of Spock."

McCoy snorts, "It's not my place to tell you what to think."

They watched the passing vehicles for a few minutes. Jim shifted towards his friend, "Want to go to another bar?"

Leonard checked the time, it was three in the morning, "Sure."

* * *

Up next: A little Christmas cheer!


	6. The Longest Time

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter for today. Hopefully my updating will be back to a regular schedule. Thanks for sticking it out readers! As for this chapter, it's just short and sweet. I always imagine Christmases in the past, singing songs and making cookies with my family. Awww, good memories. This song reminds me of that.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "The Longest Time" by Billy Joel

* * *

Chapter 6: The Longest Time

"How is the maintenance coming along, Captain?"

Jim gave his communications officer a striking smile, "They should be done with the maintenance and updates in a few days. It's taking them longer because Scotty is just so damn protective of the ship."

They entered the elevator and Jim took a minute to admire Uhura, "So are you going anywhere for Christmas?"

She nodded, "I'm taking Spock to go meet my parents. They're very excited to see him."

"You know," Jim began thoughtfully, "I still think we can do that three-way. I know Spock will go for it."

Uhura rolled her eyes, "You just never give up do you, farm-boy?"

Jim grinned, "I wouldn't be your Captain if I did."

Uhura gestured, "So how about you, any holiday plans?"

"Yeah, I'm hanging out with Bones and his little girl: making cookies, singing carols, visiting Santa Claus at the mall. No bars, or stripers, or anything."

"It'll be good for you." Uhura smiled.

"I'm actually going over to our apartment right now, care to join us for a bit?"

"You mean that dump of a room that you two shared during Academy?" Jim nodded, "Sure, I guess. I've been wanting to see Leonard's little girl."

They made their way across the campus and through the apartment building. When they reached the hallway where their room was, music drifted towards them. They reached the curtained door, Uhura pointed.

"You still don't have that door fixed?"  
Jim chuckled, "Yeah, it's fixed. We left the curtain there and whenever someone is home we just leave it open."

They lifted the curtain and paused. Jim and Uhura turned and smiled at each other.

_If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time_

Leonard was in the kitchen making cookies. A pan in one hand and Joanne wrapped up in his other arm. They were dancing and singing to an old 20th century song.

_Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time_

With the swing of an arm the pan went into the oven. Joanna squealed as she was dipped. McCoy plopped her on the counter revealing his apron: Don't worry, I'm a doctor. The little blonde started scooping the dough into little balls onto a pan.

_Woa, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh, oh  
For the longest time_

At the chorus the two leaned into each other and belted out even louder.

_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time_

Joanna accidentally flipped a blob of dough onto McCoy's face. Her eyes got big and then she burst out laughing. She hopped off the counter and screamed in delight when she saw her father give chase.

_Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for_

Next came the mixing of the frosting. It involved a little bit of ingredients and lots of food dye everywhere.

_Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time_

Uhura turned to Jim, "Looks like you will have plenty of fun this week."

_I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for_

Jim's face was a-glow with the scene in front of him, he nodded, "I think so."

_I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time_

_

* * *

_That's it! Next time: Spock and Jim give McCoy some comfort and friendship_  
_


	7. Earthly Pilgrimage

**Author's Note:** It's alive! Sorry for the looong wait. I don't know how the updating is going to happen concerning this story (read my post on my profile), but right now this story is top priority. But if I run into a mental roadblock concerning this story (as seems likely) I apologize in advance. Also, this chapter didn't turn out how I thought it was going to, so there's no Jim or Spock in this chapter, sorry!

**Disclaimer: ** The title and the quote at the end is courtesy of Alan Paton and his book: Cry, the Beloved Country. It's a good book, go read it!

* * *

Chapter 7: Earthly Pilgrimage

"Christine, prepare the body for burial. I'll make the calls."

It had been a long day.

"I'm sorry, sir. You did the best you could."

No, that's not true. He needed more time.

McCoy entered his office, went to his cupboard, poured himself some Romulan Ale (illegal), and sat down at his desk. He made sure the alcohol was out of view and dialed up Ensign Harper's home phone. It took a good ten minutes for the patch to go through, but eventually the blurry view of a young woman holding a baby came into view.

"Hello?"

"Ma'am, my name is Dr. Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer aboard the USS Enterprise."

The girl's eyes widened and then she turned to look over her shoulder, "Could you hold for a second?" She asked Leonard, he nodded. She turned around and started speaking to someone while handing them the baby, "Jeffery, will you take Anne and go outside and play for a bit? Don't be too rough with her, ok. Thank you dear."

When the young mother had turned back around her eyes did not hold back the fear emanating from them. He hated this. This look. He hated himself for putting it there. He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Harper. Brian got severely injured during a peace-keeping mission. We tried to fix - or at least minimize - the damage, but he had a stroke during surgery and has . . . passed away."

The young woman closed her eyes and clutched at a cross that was dangling from her neck. She nodded slowly and cleared her throat, "When is the funeral, doctor?"

"It will be in the morning, at 0700."

"Then that is that," she whispered. She was still clutching at the necklace, but then she opened her eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Doctor McCoy. I know it's protocol for the Captain to call the loved ones, so I appreciate the time you took to tell me. Thank you for being with my dear Brian when he left this universe, it gives me peace of mind to know that he wasn't alone."

McCoy couldn't take it anymore, so he was eternally grateful that the transmission ended. He put his head in his hands. After an undetermined amount of time he poured himself a glass of ale. That wife, now widow, was strong. To not break down in tears, to actually thank him; it felt like she was trying to give him comfort. But her thanks was misdirected. She should've been cursing him and asking why he didn't try his hardest. Leonard wasn't an idiot; this line of thinking came each and every time one of his patients died.

The number of them that died were too many.

This death felt different than others of his patients. Even the patients before on Enterprise that had died didn't feel like this. Maybe it was because after half a year with them they were becoming less like co-workers and more like family. McCoy didn't think it would ever be possible, that kind of relationship to form at work, up in space no less. But this feeling he had was something akin to when his father had died.

McCoy finished another shot of ale and then slid it to the side, he tried to patch through to the Captain, but the line was busy. He was communicating with someone else from the bridge. So, the doctor sent a message to both Jim and Spock of the result of the surgery. He felt guilt as he ordered the computer to send those messages. Jim had a hard time with death, it weighed him down more than it should. Placed blame where it shouldn't be. Spock, as well, had been surrounded by death following the annihilation of his species.

With a sigh he checked the time, he had a half hour before the core shift ended, and while he was on call all the time, he had decided at the beginning that he would be 'off' at the end of the Beta shift. That meant he couldn't sit around here feeling sorry for himself, there was work to do. He couldn't let Christine handle all of the preparations for Ensign Harper, she was a bit young to be flying around up here, dealing with death.

Hell, most of them were too young to be here. That didn't stop the Federation sending them. Sadistic little bureaucrats.

McCoy checked in at the operating room, there were two nurses cleaning the supplies, the body was not there anymore. He headed toward the morgue. Christine was leaning over Ensign Harper, McCoy's sharp eyes caught the slight shaking of her hands. He shook his head, just too young.

He placed a hand on her arm, Christine jumped and whirled around. She gave the doctor a rueful look.

"You could've been a little less sneaky, Leonard."

McCoy cleared his throat and flashed her a small smile, he motioned towards the dead body, "How far along are you, Christine?"

She sighed and handed him the chart, "Just the preliminaries."

He looked it over and nodded, "Is there someone gathering up his personal items? I think Mrs. Harper would appreciate having those as soon as possible."

Christine nodded, "I sent an Ensign up there, he should be done soon."

"Good. Okay, just wash him down and then you can sign off."

Christine hesitated, biting her lip.

McCoy tilted his head, "Is something wrong, Christine?"

She shook her head, but then said, "It just seems so impersonal, I feel like we should be spending more time on this, not have it so rushed."

He felt his insides tighten, he bowed his head, "I apologize, Christine. I guess after awhile you see one dead body you've seen them all. I remember the first person who died on me, I – I felt the same way. The truth is, I probably am trying to get this over with as quickly as possible. I'm sorry if it seems a little cold."

Christine searched his face and then relaxed, "I'll get started on that wash."

As Chapel was washing down the body with disinfectant, Leonard brought out the embalming chemicals and pump, he started inserting the entry tube into the carotid vein. He nodded at Christine as she left. Once the blood was replaced with the chemicals he made an incision just above the navel, he took a different pump and placed it in the stomach, pumping out the internal fluids.

The equipment was cleaned and put away. Leonard paused to look down at the pale and very still form before him. It had only been a few hours ago that he had been elbow deep in this young man's gut. He tried to distance himself, he really did. But the boy was right here, his expression was now still, not screwed up in pain like when he first rolled into the surgery room. Why was this affecting him so much? Leonard had seen countless dead, he had grown accustomed to their lifeless gaze.

He sat down heavily on the chair next to the preparatory table and cried.

* * *

"Who indeed knows the secret of the earthly pilgrimage? Who indeed knows why there can be comfort in a world of desolation?"

* * *

Next Chapter: Chekov neglects to get checked up when he started feeling ill, bad Chekov!


	8. Russians were the Ones

Author's Note: It's on my profile

Link: There's no link for this chapter, but I forgot that I actually had a link for the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Russians were the Ones that First Invented Pain

It was another slow day in the medical bay. McCoy had let half is staff sign off and take the day off. He glanced around the facility. There was a nurse mopping the floors for the second time today, and Chapel was taking inventory for the fourth time today, and here he was reviewing random people's medical records for the seventh time today.

Somebody shoot him please.

Growling slightly and massaging his temples he stalked back to his office. He tossed his PADD on his desk and practically threw himself into his chair. He subconsciously picked up a stylus and began tapping it against the offending surface. Maybe he could go up to the bridge and bug Jim. McCoy scowled as another thought came. Spock would be there as well. And while he counted the Vulcan as a friend, the pointy-eared bastard still annoyed the hell out of him. Spock would probably give him that blank stare and then go back to his work, Leonard just knew there were going to be thoughts of disdain running through his head. On second thought . . . if the good doctor's mere presence annoyed the Vulcan than Leonard would have accomplished his duty to humanity.

With a slightly sadistic smile he stood up and walked out of his office, he went up to Chapel, "I'm going up to the Bridge. Comm me if anything that you can't handle happens."

Christine nodded and went back to checking items off of her list.

The walk to the bridge was pleasant enough. He nodded to his fellow shipmates and sometimes stopped to chat. The idea of annoying Jim and Spock was putting him in good spirits. And his anticipation heightened as he stepped onto the bridge. Uhura looked up from her screen and smiled at him, he returned the gesture. He surveyed the bridge, everything seemed normal, boring. Heh, what a coincidence.

McCoy strode over to the captain's chair and leaned against it, a report was lying dejectedly on Jim's lap being completely ignored by the man. The doctor stood there for a few minutes, seeing how long Jim could endure his pervasive, ominous presence. McCoy was trying to exude gloomy into the atmosphere around the captain. Spock might even be catching it via his telepathic mumbo jumbo from the look he was giving Leonard. Bones flashed him a smirk.

Finally Jim sighed, turned in his seat, and gave McCoy an exasperated look which turned rueful in a second, "Bones! You came here at the perfect time, I was just finishing up on signing off reports."

McCoy gave the glanced at the PADD, it might have started collecting dust, he arched an eyebrow, his expression skeptical.

"So Jim, I was looking at your chart – "

Jim groaned, "Oh, here we go again. Bones, I swear I just had a physical last week!"

"Actually that was a month ago," Leonard rolled his eyes, "So I was saying," a glare, "That I was looking at your chart today and noticed that your dietary choices have been on the, shall we say, heavier side."

"Geez Bones, I can't have meat and potatoes every now and then?"

A grin flitted across his face involuntarily, Jim was so protective of his diet that it was simply irresistible to not tease him about it, "Well I'm just sayin', Jim. If it gets worse we'll have to roll you to negotiations."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw several ensigns smile and suppressing laughter. Good. Laughter was a great stress relief. Jim glared at him, but the effect was destroyed as a grin was slowly appearing. McCoy thought he might have seen Spock shake his head. Hmmm, yes. This was much better than reading patient's files over and over again.

McCoy and Jim chatted for another half hour, sometimes other crewmen would join in the banter. And sometimes they weren't talking at all.

It was around the time when he was thinking of returning to Sickbay when he noticed it. He must have been noticing it subconsciously the whole time, but now it was really quite obvious. Chekov did not look good. In fact, he looked horrible and that was only from the back! The kid was leaning slightly forward over his panel, harsh breaths could be heard all the way from the captain's chair, and his curly hair was damp with sweat.

McCoy stood up from his leaning, a serious expression replacing the jovial one. He rushed over to the Russian just as Chekov keeled to the side. Everyone on the bridge had stood up or were sitting erect in their seats, whispering concernedly to one another. Sulu was out of his seat and kneeling beside the doctor and his friend. Leonard pushed all the commotion and noise to the side and looked over the kid.

"Christine's on her way with a stretcher, Bones."

McCoy glanced up briefly at Jim and nodded his thanks. Spock was also kneeling beside Leonard, probably going over possible solutions in that pointy-eared head of his. McCoy cursed himself for forgetting his tricorder and medi-kit. The kid's temperature was high, dangerously high. He started pushing in on Chekov's stomach and abdominal area, the sides, and the back.

"Well, from the swelling in his lower right I'm going to venture something with his intestine or the appendix, most likely the appendix."

Spock arched an eyebrow, "Don't humans have the ineffective organ removed at birth?"

McCoy nodded, "Most do, but Chekov's parents probably couldn't afford it or they didn't think it was important."

"Is there anything we can do?" Sulu asked, hopelessness inching in.

Leonard shook his head as he brushed aside some damp hair from the kid's face, "We'll have to wait and operate on him in Sickbay."

Just then Christine and an ensign rushed in from the lift. McCoy nodded to the boy and they lifted him up – trying to ignore the whimpers of pain escaping – and then they were off.

The surgery was short and simple, it had been a long time since Leonard had to pull out the appendix in a patient though. Some nurses and himself cleaned up the operation room while Christine was making Chekov comfortable in the recovery room. The doctor shook his head, that kid had a stern talking to heading his way.

"McCoy to Bridge."

"Bones! How's our young Russian friend doing?"

Leonard ran a hand through his hair as he answered Jim, "The operation was simple enough. The kid's going to be fine, probably be back up on the bridge by tomorrow."

"That's great. There's no rush though, so he can take a day or so off, make sure he's completely recovered."

"Alright." McCoy ended the link. He went to check on the kid one more time before going to his office and filling out the proper paperwork.

Leonard was there when Chekov groaned and opened his eyes. The doctor checked the kids stats and then sat down next to him. Pavel was still a little blurry-eyed, looking around the room with slight confusion. His eyes finally fell on the grumpy doctor. He shifted slightly.

"Doctor McCoy," the kid's voice was a little rough, "vhy am I here?"

Leonard leaned forward, "Why don't you tell me, Chekov?"

Chekov, obviously feeling slightly intimidated by the gruff man, stuttered, "I – I really don't know, doctor."

McCoy sat back in his chair, rubbing his chin, but his eyes never left the young man, "Have you, Chekov, by any chance been feeling unwell this past week? Maybe a slight fever, some abdominal pain, nausea?"

Chekov shifted uncomfortably and started playing with his sheet, "I vas going to come down here yesterday, but then the pain and everything stopped, so I thought I vas better."

Leonard lifted an eyebrow, "The pain does usually stop when your appendix bursts, but today you probably noticed that you started feeling sick again."

Chekov nodded, "It started during the middle of my shift. I thought all I needed vas some rest." He paused, "My appendix?"

McCoy nodded, "The reason you stopped feeling any pain or nausea was because after a week it finally burst. What you felt today was infection setting in because of the toxins that dead organs create."

Chekov looked down, "Oh."

"Why didn't you come to Sickbay sooner, Chekov, like when you were feeling ill?"

Pavel fiddled with his fingers like he was caught out late by his parents or something.

McCoy sighed and ran a hand down his face. Pavel really was still a kid, sure he might be a genius, but he still had the maturity and inclination of a teenager. He didn't have the perspective that came with age. Leonard understood that he could lecture Chekov like an officer to his subordinate, but he didn't think the affect would be that great.

Leonard moved to sit at the end of the bed, sighing he gave Chekov a small smile, "I know everyone on board acts like a masochist," Chekov looked like he wanted to protest, "and that it's like a contest to see who can hold out the longest without going to Sickbay. They have it in their heads that coming here will reduce their efficiency or do something to their self-image." McCoy snorted, Jim sure set that precedent.

He pointed a finger at the young Russian, "But do you know what's really happening? That kind of attitude puts everyone around you in danger. Kid, you can't help people if you're the one who needs helpin'. What I mean by that is that once you're in the right frame of mind and healthy and all other aspects of your life are in order then you're in a position to help others around you. Understand?"

Chekov was looking down and nodding.

"There's nothing wrong with admitting weakness, Chekov. Hell, I do it all the time by voluntarily getting into arguments with that pointy-eared hobgoblin. He always brings out the worst of me, my faults and weaknesses, but that's ok, I don't mind too much. Do you know why, kid?"

Chekov glanced up and shook his head.

"Because I can't deny those weaknesses. They are part of what makes me, well, me. Weaknesses don't bring you down, kid. They help you become stronger, better." Leonard shook his head, "I'm not usually this philosophical, damn I've been up in space too long."

Chekov chuckled, "I think I know vhat you were trying to get at, sir."

McCoy reached over and ruffled the kid's curly hair, "There's a lot of people who care for you here, kid. It might not be like good ol' Russia, but I personally think it's the next best thing. So make sure you take better care of yourself or else Sulu might come at you with that fancy fencing of his."

Pavel laughed and nodded, "I will follow your advice, doctor."

McCoy stood up, "Well, good. It's about time someone listened to me around here. Oh, and Chekov? Stop calling me doctor or sir, good ol' McCoy works just fine." Yup insubordinate all the way.

"Yes sir, I mean . . . sir. Uh – "

Leonard started walking out, he waved a hand, "How about you work on that? Now get some sleep, I might be persuaded to let you rest in you room later."

"Uh, sir?"

McCoy sighed and looked back.

Pavel was fiddling with the sheets again, then he looked up and flashed the doctor a smile, "Thank you."

McCoy's eyes twinkled, "You're welcome, now go to sleep."

The doctor strode back to his office. He sat down and started finishing his reports. Maybe that's what Chekov needed. Being as young as he is, he probably feels lost in this world of adults sometimes. A kid his age needed friends and support. McCoy could live fine on his own without anybody, but Pavel . . . well the kid needed a family up here, at least for now. Leonard snorted, Enterprise's crew was very unconventional. But, it wasn't unwelcome. When he signed up for the job McCoy didn't think it was in his job description to be acting as a father-figure for a young Russian genius, but it certainly made life more interesting.

Besides, McCoy didn't mind. Being a father was a wonderful job.

* * *

Next Chapter: Medical gets an inspection!


	9. Introversive Inspection

**Note**: I would put something wonderful right here and a link on my profile, but I'm sick so I really don't feel like doing anything at the moment. When I get better I'll post a link. Okay? Okay.

* * *

Chapter 9: Introversive Inspection

"We'll arrive at the starbase tomorrow."

"Hmm."

"Well aren't you just excited."

"A head CMO is coming to give Sickbay an inspection."

"Pfft. Are you worried or something? You're a stickler when it comes to your Sickbay, that inspector won't have anything to inspect."

"Hmm."

McCoy stood stiffly in the shuttle bay watching as a crotchety man stepped out, he exuded Star Fleet and a by-the-book air. He seemed to look around and sniff around disdainfully. Leonard squashed the urge to shuffle and fidget, he had nothing to worry about. Jim was right. No he was _not_ nervous. This might have been his first inspection since he became CMO, but that was no reason to feel so tense. Except maybe for the fact that one word from this man to their superiors and McCoy was out of a job.

Nope, not nervous at all.

Doctor Wordsworthy glanced around disdainfully as they entered the Sickbay, he curtly addressed the CMO, "Doctor McCoy, I have noted that you were promoted on the fly because of the Narada incident and that it was quite unconventional," he glanced significantly at McCoy, "I will keep this mind during my inspection, but do not think that excuse will make me go easy on you."

McCoy dipped his head, "Of course not, Doctor Wordsworthy. I expect no less."

They were silent as Nurse Chapel walked away. When she was out of sight Wordsworthy rounded on Leonard, "Is that how all your nurses and ensigns act? What insubordination! Clearly your staff does not respect you. That is not a healthy environment for a Sickbay."

McCoy gaped at the inspector. He reminded Leonard of his ex-wife's attorney. He gestured widely, "Christine didn't do anything! I do not believe I am lacking respect from my subordinates, or anyone for that matter. Please stop trying to make my staff look incompetent, they're not."

"Did I say you could speak? I am doing my job and inspecting you, your staff, and your Sickbay. It is your job to receive criticism when it is needed, I do not need commentary on the side from you." The old man sniffed again, "I can obviously see where the insubordination is coming from."

Leonard shut his mouth and glared at the back of the man's head, he didn't think he had ever met a man who could piss him off so much.

Wordsworthy glanced down at his notes, reviewing everything they had gone over. He nodded and glanced back up at the now stressed out, pissed off CMO. "I believe I have inspected everything and have come to a conclusion. I would like to speak to your Captain now."

Demanding little bastard, thought McCoy. He had to clench his jaw to prevent the words from escaping. Instead he nodded and checked the time, "Jim should be arriving in the shuttle bay about now." With that he led the way.

Wordsworthy's forehead scrunched in a way suggesting that he was trying to raise an eyebrow, "'Jim'? I presume you mean 'Captain Kirk'. Are you always this informal with your superiors, or are you just trying to cozy up to your Captain?"

That was it. That. Was. It. He had spent his whole day taking harsh criticism from this man and he was proud of the self-control he had exhibited so far, but no more. McCoy was an emotional man who didn't take crap from anyone, not even superiors. He took pride in speaking his mind and being, as Spock would say, human. He was not going to change for an idiotic inspection. With a sharp twist he faced the stodgy old man and straightened up to his full height.

"I will kindly ask you to shut that gaping maw before you vomit out more nonsense and embarrass yourself further." McCoy was so glad this hallway was empty, he was going to stop but it seemed like that floodgates had opened, "I would ask you to talk like an educated and civilized human being, but I'm not a miracle worker. If you ever suggest again that I am kissing up to Jim I will have to take it as a personal insult, right now I think it was just an isolated case of stupidity. If you have a problem with me being CMO of this ship, don't bitch to me, take it up with Admiral Pike, who was the one to promote me in the first place. Now if you would come along I would appreciate it if you would shut up for the remainder of the time."

Wordsworthy's shocked face made McCoy feel oddly warm as the CMO turned around and resumed walking. After a few minutes basking in the feeling of telling someone off dread and panic started setting in. What had he just done? He probably would've passed the inspection, but now Leonard expected certain doom. Wordsworthy obviously thrived off of subordination and what did McCoy do? Metaphorically slap the old doctor in the face and show him the bird.

As they entered the shuttle bay the dread hardened into a rock and started eating his insides. Maybe the reason no one was in the hallway back there was because it looked like everyone was _here_. He could spot the main crew as well as a large portion of the rest of the crew. Or maybe it was just his imagination? He dearly hoped so. Wordsworthy had obviously seen Jim and was practically sprinting towards the Captain. Leonard moved his eyes upward and prayed to God that the inspector would take Jim to a private room to talk to him.

Like a man walking to the gallows McCoy followed the eager inspector who had interrupted Jim and Spock's rather engaging conversation. Spock's eyebrow rose, Jim smiled smoothly but the corner of his eye ticked. The kid glanced at Leonard and probably noticed the miserable expression he was trying to convey. Those around them quieted down and McCoy groaned inwardly, he needed them to be noisy so that no one would hear Wordsworthy blow his top off.

The inspector himself gave McCoy a withering look before turning back to Jim and giving the Captain the conclusion to the inspection. The man coughed and straightened up, "I am pleased to say that your medical bay is up to Starfleet standards as are the records and inventory."

Jim gave him a dazzling smile, "That's great to hear Dr. Wordsworthy - "

"I'm not finished yet, Captain."

Irritation crossed Jim's face, but he nodded his head and allowed the man to continue.

Wordsworthy sniffed and smoothed out an invisible wrinkle, "That is where the positives end I'm afraid. Your medical staff, I have come to learn in only one day, is extremely lackadaisical in their protocol, and casual in their work. I have never been accosted by such insubordination in my whole time at Starfleet. You have given your medical division, the most important division on a ship, over to a bunch of cavemen who do not know a scanner from a hypo!"

Jim looked like he wanted to protest, but was cut off by the enraged doctor, "This, of course, is not the medical personnel's fault. The blame lies entirely with this man!" Wordsworthy pointed sharply at McCoy, who had fixed his face to show no emotion, something that was very alien to him. By now the whole shuttle bay had quieted down and everyone was listening in to the doctor's rant. "This man is not worthy of the title Chief Medical Officer and I will personally see to it that he is removed from his position immediately.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy," he said sarcastically, "has no concept on how to be a doctor. The man is unprofessional, uncivilized, and has absolutely no control over his faculties. His insubordination has slowly poisoned your crew to a point where I'm surprised there has not been open rebellion on this ship! I am equally surprised the whole of your crew is not dead already under the hand of this unskilled and frankly barbaric doctor."

"Now wait just a minute, Doctor – " Jim stepped forward.

"I am not finished yet, Captain!" Wordsworthy yelled. It was so silent in that shuttle bay that one could hear the soft hum of the engine. The temperature seemed to drop as all the crew collectively glared at the inspector. Wordsworthy jabbed a finger into Jim's chest and his voice became quiet, "I warned Starfleet about the danger of having the flagship run by teenagers, I have actively opposed it every step of the way. It is obvious, Captain, that you cannot control your subordinates. McCoy should have been written up months ago. Yet I have not heard a peep.

"I should warn you right now, Captain, that you harbor a CMO that is woefully inadequate at his profession and has violated his Hippocratic Oath multiple times. A man who had sat back while thousands died on Dramia II and didn't even lift a finger to stave off the epidemic."

McCoy's eyes widened and his hands formed fists, he could hear gasps throughout the 'bay. Cold spread through Leonard. This was not happening.

Jim looked slightly confused and more than a little pissed, but Wordsworthy was already continuing, "Of course I expected as much from the man who had, in a fit of insanity, killed his own father. Nothing good has ever come from this imposter and nothing ever will!"

McCoy tasted blood and his stone façade finally blew in a million directions. Before anyone realized what was happening Leonard was stalking forward, rage twisted upon his face. In fact, no one here had probably ever seen him this angry, not even Jim. Wordsworthy pulled back in surprise as McCoy appeared in his peripheral view, before the son of bitch could move Leonard had tightened his fist, drew back his arm, and jabbed forward. The force of the punch was so much that Wordsworthy actually flew several feet back.

McCoy wanted to do more, but he was already in deep shit. So he glared at the shocked doctor and left the shuttle bay like hell was on his heels.

He didn't go to his room or the Medical Bay, instead he found himself wandering around and ending up in the Observatory. The starbase floated among the twinkling stars. McCoy didn't know how long he sat there, he didn't care. Wordsworthy had brought up memories that he had desperately shoved to the dark corners of his mind. He had nearly forgotten until the words slipped from that jackass's mouth.

It was an indeterminable amount of time after that when the doors swished opened. McCoy didn't turn to see who it was, his will to do anything was shot for today. After a minute or two the tall and imposing form of Spock came into his vision. He stood there and stared at the stars. Leonard silently wailed inside, why was the Vulcan here? Why wasn't Jim badgering him by now?

"The Captain is with Doctor Wordsworthy at the moment, talking with him privately."

Ahh, that explained it. Poor kid was probably trying to clean up the mess he had made. McCoy just nodded, hoping the other man would just leave.

Spock turned to him instead, "The display down there was highly illogical. I do not understand what Doctor Wordsworthy's point was in his very emotional report. It would have been much more efficient and courteous to just state the facts and be on his way. His personal attack towards you did not . . . make sense."

Leonard realized, with startling clarity, that Spock was trying to bash Wordsworthy and comfort him in his own uncomfortable, Vulcan way. It was so surprising that McCoy didn't say anything at first. Usually Spock left this sort of thing to Jim, but Jim was indisposed at the moment. It was . . . unreal. And yet, not unwelcome. Leonard had always had a hard time understanding the Vulcan, but if Spock was willing to try and get along with him McCoy would leap at the opportunity.

Leonard chuckled morosely and dragged a hand down his face, "Well, I might have pissed him off by yelling at him earlier."

Spock's eyebrow went up as he sat down next to the doctor, "Why would you give into such a reaction?"

McCoy jumped up and started pacing nervously, he ran a hand through his hair, "It was just that the old coot was being such an ass all day! He was constantly attacking me, this ship, and my staff. He went out of his way to make unnecessary comments on every little negative thing he found. I had been doing so well, but I had just had enough."

"You could not restrain yourself for a few more minutes, doctor?"

A glance, "I'm only human, Spock."

"Indeed. A fact I am very well aware of, doctor."

McCoy snorted, he glared at the Vulcan and sat back down, "I don't expect an unfeeling computer to understand what I've been enduring all day." He jabbed playfully, hoping Spock would catch on.

Spock looked mildly amused, "I do not wish to understand, the emotional rollercoaster you ride everyday is not something I envy, as you humans say."

McCoy flashed him a grin, he would've continued like they usually did, but he really did feel too depressed to even think of a witty comeback. Spock seemed to have picked up on the mood shift and did not reply to the sudden change. Instead they sat there and watched the stars.

"You know," McCoy said suddenly, "Wordsworthy was right."

Spock glanced at him curiously.

The doctor waved an arm, "About Dramia II and my father. When one gets down to the facts that is exactly what happened."

After a drawn out silence Spock replied, "I did not take you for one who took truth from just facts, Doctor. I rather pegged you as a person who considered the emotions of the event and used that as your facts." McCoy glanced at Spock in surprise, "It is true that those events happened, but I did not attend either so I cannot say for certain what the 'facts' are precisely. It is true that the epidemic on Dramia II wiped out the majority of the population, but I also know that you did not 'sit back' and do nothing. It would be completely contrary to the character that I have, for seven months, observed. You are someone who would be in the middle of the epidemic and continuing to help where others have given up.

"As to the circumstances of your father's death. From what I've read of your profile, he had given you express permission to end his suffering. As I understand it, this is not illegal and that you did do right by your Oath. From what I have observed, Doctor McCoy, you might be the best doctor I have ever had the pleasure to be acquainted with. I, of course, can give you facts to support this theory if you so wish."

Wow. That might have been the most emotional and heartfelt speech he had ever heard Spock willingly say. And it struck McCoy that Spock would even show this much emotion in front of the grumpy doctor. It touched him deeply, he felt honored to be entrusted with this sort display. Not that the pointy-eared bastard need to know that.

McCoy looked at Spock suspiciously, "Are you sure you're not a changeling or something? That was a highly emotional display there, Spock."

Spock straightened up, "Do not be ridiculous, Doctor. All that I have said are simple facts that have nothing to do with emotions."

Leonard snorted, "Right. I'll just let you keep deluding yourself, then."

They sat and watched the stars. An announcement came over the intercom that they were departing from the starbase. McCoy grinned, it was a couple days early, but he wasn't complaining. As the stars started streaking by Leonard once again glanced at the first officer and grinned, "Thank you, Spock."

The Vulcan looked like he hadn't heard, and his reply was soft, "You are most welcome, Doctor."

McCoy swore he saw Spock grin, at least a little.

* * *

So there actually is a reason why this is called Triumvirate. I thought it was about time I introduced that reason. There is definitely going to be way more Spock now. I've always tried to mention him in every chapter so far and to give him cameos, but now he's actually going to be apart of the story. Yay!

Next: The Love Guru is back!


	10. Cranky Love Guru pt 2

**Note:** So I promised a link this time, but I lied. I don't have my notes with me so I don't know which link to put up. Hopefully my updates will be weekly once again, it's looking that way. Anyway, Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 10: Cranky Love Guru pt. 2

The Med Bay was busy. It was ridiculously busy. It was full of idiotic ensigns who were about as observant as a brick. The poor ensign before him quailed as McCoy jabbed a hypo into the poor kid's neck. He proceeded to write down the prescription and signed at the bottom, he handed the PADD to the poor engineer.

"Show this to Nurse Kipley. Make sure you follow the directions here to a T. I assume you know how to read, but I question that seeing as you're here. Make sure you actually heed the warnings on equipment next time, ensign. You may go now."

The young man was out of there before McCoy could blink. With an irritated sigh he sterilized the station and went out to see if there were more mentally incapable ensigns needing stitching up. Instead what he saw was Spock, the Vulcan seemed on verge of being uncomfortable. Once he spotted McCoy though, the confident officer strode up to the doctor.

"Doctor McCoy, may I have a moment of your time?"

Leonard wanted to say he could go screw himself, and that he was too busy to hear complaints about how his last report wasn't properly formatted, but . . . Spock never came to Medical Bay on his own volition, only when he was unconscious. It was obviously rather important if Spock had come to seek him out. So McCoy nodded and gestured to one of the beds, Spock only shook his head.

"I would rather we had this conversation in your office, Doctor."

Okaay. Somewhat suspicious McCoy led the way. Once they were in there Leonard closed the door, sat down, and gestured for the Vulcan to do the same. Instead Spock remained standing. They stayed in silence until McCoy started losing his patience. He cleared his throat and gestured for Spock to start.

The Vulcan seemed to nod to himself, "The matter I am about to discuss with you, Doctor, is rather personal."

"Everything we talk about is kept private, Spock. I'm not going to blab about it to Christine."

An eyebrow rose, "I should hope not, Doctor." Again silence. Was Spock embarrassed about this? McCoy shrugged inwardly, there was a first for everything. He perked his ears up as Spock continued. "I wish to . . . ask for advice, Doctor."

McCoy almost chocked on his own saliva. _Advice_?

Spock must have seen the question in the doctor's eyes, for he replied, "Yes. I first went to the Captain about this matter, but he was – unhelpful."

"Well, I can see what I can do, Spock, but first I need to know what your problem is."

"I," Spock hesitated, but it seemed he had made up his mind, "I am having problems with my relationship with Communications Officer Nyota Uhura. I do not know how to proceed. My experience with humans has been rather limited in this area."

Well, shit. Why did everyone always ask him about their relationships? He was going to start charging if this kept up. The obstacle in front of him seemed insurmountable. How does one gives advice on feelings to an unfeeling Vulcan?

McCoy nodded for Spock to continue.

"Nyota and I have been in this relationship for seven months now, and she has expressed that she would like to take this relationship to a more serious level."

"What, like sex?" That's right, Leonard, always blunt and to the point.

Spock shook his head, "No, we already engage in that activity. I do not quite understand what she is getting at, that is why I have come for advice."

McCoy rubbed his face, this sucked, "Well, what did Jim say to you?"

Spock shifted uncomfortably, "That what she wants is for our relationship to be more public. Jim says that Nyota probably feels like we are being secretive. That we should be more open about things. I feel," a pause, "that such a display would be unnecessary."

Leonard groaned, Jim was the last person to be giving advice. He always thought with his groin first and his brain, well . . . never. Of course from Jim's point of view he had no qualms with showing off in a relationship, but this was Spock.

McCoy shook his head, "No, no I don't think that's what she was talking about at all. Just ignore what Jim says always. Let me ask you this, Spock. I'm betting that the relationship has been pretty casual so far. You two are together, but you both still see others, right?"

"Nyota does go on occasional dates with other crewmembers, I do not."

Leonard sighed, "Alright, well she probably just wants you two to be exclusive then. Just you two, no dating anyone else. She probably wants to get to know you on a deeper level. You know, you should just have her clarify what she means."

Spock shifted and glanced to the side, "I do not know if I am ready for that type of commitment. I do not know if I can let her get to know me on a 'deeper level', as you say Doctor."

McCoy shrugged, "Then you should stay where you are at, but let me tell you something, Spock. If a relationship remains stagnant it won't go anywhere except down. With a moving relationship both parties learn and grow together, they are constantly learning about each other and themselves. It moves upward until both are unified. If you catch my drift."

An eyebrow rose, "It is hard picking through human meanings to words, but I do believe I have the gist of it. But if we chose not to go forward and being stagnant deteriorates a relationship, what other choice is there?"

"Well, why don't the two of you take a break. Get things into perspective and take the time to really analyze how you feel about Nyota. It could be that the two of you have grown as much as you can together and that there is someone else out there that fits the bill better. You could find that you two work together more as friends than lovers. I don't know, it's all up to you in the end."

Spock nodded and stood there for a few minutes, thinking over what McCoy had said. The good doctor would have offered him some brandy, but the pansy would just turn it down anyway. Finally the Vulcan moved towards the door.

"Thank you for your time, doctor. I will think over what you've said. Your advice is much more sound than the captains."

McCoy snorted as he stood up, "Of course. Everything that comes out of that kid's mouth is ludicrous."

* * *

Up Next: McCoy + Scotty = A wonderful night of drinking


	11. Space is Disease and Danger!

**Note:** Sorry for not updating for more than a month. This month I have made it a goal to finish writing this story, since there's about seven more chapters this should be doable. Oh, and sorry if there's horrible mistakes in this chapter, I just barely finished writing it and I haven't really gone over it.

**Disclaimer: ** The chapter name is a line from Star Trek 2009, which, I woefully regret, I do not own.

* * *

Chapter 11: "Space is Disease and Danger!"

"I have to say, Scotty, this has got to be your finest batch of alcohol so far."

"Aye, it might even have a wee more kick to it than scotch, but the difference is small. Think I still would rather have a bottle of scotch though." Scotty took another gulp of his homemade concoction.

McCoy was sitting next to him, swirling his drink around, watching its amber contents. Somehow this became a ritual for them: Scotty would modify his homemade booze and the good doctor would come down and try it out. They would sit here and talk about the drink, gossip circulating around the ship, or if they got drunk enough they talked about their pasts. McCoy never thought that the engineer and himself had very much in common and for the first month or so they danced around each other, not quite comfortable in each other's company. Then came the alcohol. It turned out they were both avid worshipers of alcohol and once that started flowing commonalities popped up in the most unusual places.

"So I heard from Ensign Lee that you were having problems with the transporter again."

Scotty tinkered with his drink and grinned, "Oh, aye. Seems like I fix one problem and another pops up. Keeps life interestin'."

McCoy scoffed, "If you call putting your life in the hands of a machine that destabilizes your molecules and half the time it isn't working right interesting."

Scotty guffawed, "It's not as bad as you might think it is, doc. Even with the ticks that come up the transporter is one of the most reliable means of transporting people."

Leonard sniffed and swallowed down more swill, "You'll never convince me, Scotty. Those things are death waiting to happen."

The Scotsman sighed and shrugged, acknowledging a pointless endeavor when he saw one. Red faced he started tinkering with his distiller. He paused and looked at the slightly buzzed doctor, "I've been wonderin' doc," Bones looked over at the engineer, "the cap'n know about my uh . . . ?"

"Moonshining?"

Scotty grinned.

McCoy shrugged and emptied his glass, "No. The only ones that have actually seen your little contraption here are your engineers and myself. Course there's a rumor flying around that there might be one down here, but none of the crew have really got the balls to sneak down here and find out for themselves. If Jimmy-boy did find out I don't think he would come down on you. Hell, he'd probably be ecstatic to join this little shin-dig. I would watch out for Spock, though, that pointy-eared computer is a complete tight-ass where regulations are concerned."

Scotty snorted and dissolved into laughter, "You and he never seem to be on good terms. Ev'ry time I see you two you're both glaring at each other and spitting at each other like two high-tailed cats." He slapped McCoy on the back, "That takes balls, doc. I certainly don't like being under the First's watchful eye for too long. He's a good man, er Vulcan, but I feel like being meself around him would offend him and his sensitive sensibilities."

Leonard grinned and nodded in agreement. It was true what Scotty said, most crew were more uptight and, hmm, less emotional around the Vulcan. His uptightness made others uncomfortable. Leonard's response to that? Be ten times more emotional than he would be normally. At first it was a defense mechanism against Spock's seeming coldness towards the Chief Medical Officer, but then he made it his personal mission to try and get Spock to react to his tidal wave of emotions. In the beginning it didn't seem to make any difference, the Vulcan was as cold as ice.

But that was mainly because McCoy didn't know how to read the man. After spending more than half a year around the First Officer Leonard had seen things none of the crew, save Jim, had seen. They had experiences where the doctor would swear to his dying day that there was definite emotion on Spock's face. It was hidden under mountains of logic, but it was there. Their arguments and spats now were more recreational than anything, McCoy could unleash the immensity of human emotion and then at the end he would see Spock's eyebrow move, a lip twitch, or the corner of an eye crinkle slightly and the doctor would know that Spock was having as great a time as McCoy was having.

The crew really wasn't around Spock enough to be able to pick up the minute details to know that a twitch of a muscle meant that the Vulcan was dying of laughter. McCoy hadn't even been around him a full year and he knew the signs like they were his own. Or maybe it wasn't the fact that McCoy was around Spock a lot, but the fact that Spock chose to show those little emotions around the doctor instead. That Spock would be so open with the grumpy doctor in less than a year was a little astounding actually. From what McCoy had gleaned from Vulcan culture, it was a miracle that Vulcans showed emotion to even their spouses.

Leonard looked around the engine room and landed on Scotty, still messing with his contraption. He wouldn't tell Scotty that their spats were actually a sort of game that he and the First Officer played. It would just be their little secret, he'd let the rest of the crew think whatever they wanted to. Jim, of course, thought the whole thing was hilarious and didn't quite understand why they would argue for fun.

"Doc?"

"Hmm?"

Scotty grinned, "You zoned out there for a couple of minutes, the alcohol too much for ye?"

Leonard snorted, "The day that your alcohol is too much for me is the day I quit drinking for good."

Scotty laughed and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and turned back to his distiller. McCoy himself was exhausted having taken a double shift at Med-bay, so with some reluctance he bid good night to the Scotsman and made his way to his quarters. Blurrily he stumbled around his room, knocking over unread medical journals and bumping into walls that shouldn't be in his way. He took off his blue medical shirt and tossed it across the room where it landed in the middle of the room. McCoy didn't bother with the black undershirt, he just undid his pants, took off his boots, and flopped onto his bunk.

The beeping of the com pulled Leonard abruptly from sleep. He checked the time, he had only been asleep for two hours. With a groan he rolled off the bed and stumbled to the com. He pressed the button, "What?"

"Doctor, sorry to interrupt your sleep, but there's an emergency down here in medical."

He groaned not feeling one bit motivated to leave his room, "What kind of emergency, Christine?"

"The kind that-if-you-don't-get-down-here-everyone-is-going-to-die kind of emergency."

He sighed, "No need to get all melodramatic, Christine. I'll be down in a minute."

The buzz from his earlier alcohol drinking was gone, but the exhaustion was still there. He hurriedly pulled on his boots, bypassed his overshirt, and made his way through the semi-deserted hallways. The closer he got to medical the busier everything seemed to get. Nurses and ensigns were scurrying around shouting, the biobeds were all filled with coughing, miserable Enterprise crew with more waiting in chairs and out in the hallway. McCoy was thoroughly alarmed by the sudden change in the health of the crew.

He hadn't noticed any signs of sickness in any of the crew, but it was likely they had been hiding the symptoms, or they hadn't realized they were ill and had spread the sickness to all their co-workers. McCoy didn't like this one bit, who knows how long this strain had been spreading around the ship, incubating?

McCoy stepped around the waiting patients, trying to locate his head nurse. He spotted her coming out of the supply closet, carrying a box. She looked up and saw him, she looked ten times more relieved. He reached her as she set down the box and another nurse delved into it's content.

"What's going on here, Chapel?" Leonard had to shout at her.

"It's the Veralin Flu, Doctor. Someone must have caught it on the last away mission. People just started pouring in just a half hour ago. Here, let me vaccinate you and then we can get back to work." Christine lifted a hypo and pressed it to McCoy's neck.

"Have you contacted the Captain yet?" Leonard asked, Christine shook her head, "Well, we need to do that, get all these people in quarantine, and vaccinate the rest of the crew. Veralin flu is fast acting and deadly, I need you to – "

The noise was too much, McCoy finally turned around and shouted, "Quiet!"

Everyone shut up and looked at the CMO, Leonard took a deep breath, "Now, we are going to go about this in an orderly manner. This whole medical bay is quarantined, I need my staff who are not doing anything useful to move all those people out of the hallway, set up as many cots as we need. I need another group to set up a vaccination station out in the hall. I need everything sterilized. You will all go about this in a quiet, orderly manner or by God I will come down on you with vengeance! Everyone understand? Good, if I'm not around then Christine is in charge. Now stop standing around, we have a flu to contain!"

Christine went to get the extra cots and McCoy went to his office to call up Jim. Adrenaline racing through his body he shakily punched in the code, he prayed that Jim wouldn't sleep through the alert.

Finally a half asleep voice came through, "This is the Captain."

"Jim, wake up we have an emergency."

"Bones?"

"Yeah."

"What's the crisis?" Jim sounded more alert.

"The Veralin Flu is spreading like wildfire through the ship. I need the whole crew checked and vaccinated or else we'll be having an epidemic on our hands."

"Couldn't this wait until morning, Bones?"

Leonard growled in annoyance, "This is serious, Jim! This virus is deadly, if we wait till morning you won't have a crew left!"

"Damn, how do you want to handle this?"

"Well, what I don't need is panic throughout the ship. Call the different departments to medical so that they can get checked over. We should start with the Alpha bridge crew. Also need to sterilize the ship, have everything cleaned."

Jim groaned, "What a pain. Okay, expect the first wave in a few."

"McCoy out."

Leonard came out of his office to the scene of a Medbay filled with cots, nurses, and miserable sick people. The patients were constantly monitored. The smell of sick and medicine stagnant in the air. The scene reminded him of his time on Straleb, where he had done his practical while at the academy. That planet didn't even have the equipment that Enterprise was blessed with. With a shake of his head McCoy walked through the maze of people and made his way out into the hallway.

He passed through the door, which had a ray door activated. It kept all the patients (as well as the virus) inside while preventing unauthorized personnel from coming in. Only those with clearance, such as McCoy and his nurses were allowed to pass through the entrance. A handy contraption for times like these. Leonard saw Christine as she was helping set up a table filled with vials of vaccination, scanners, sanitary wipes, and gloves. The other nurses were in their stations, waiting for the line of Enterprise crew.

Christine looked up worriedly as McCoy approached the table. He saw her look and he glanced past her at the table filled with vials. He stepped up to her, "Do we have enough?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid we're going to be short."

Leonard nodded, "I'll start synthesizing some more. Everything seems to be fine in quarantine, so it looks like we might be catching this early enough."

With that the first of the bridge crew came around the corner and the vaccinations started up. Jim came up to McCoy after his turn was over, he glanced into medbay his face grim. He turned back to the doctor, "So how do you predict this will go, Doctor McCoy?"

McCoy sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "Hopefully we'll be able to catch anyone with the virus and put them in quarantine, treat them, and vaccinate everyone else. I'm going to have to go synthesize some more vaccination. Hopefully that will be the extent of it. I think we've caught this early enough so as not to turn into a ship-wide epidemic."

Jim nodded, "How did this happen? I thought we screened everyone when they come back from missions."

Leonard glared at the kid, "We do, but the problem with the Veralin Flu is that it first disguises itself as just an ordinary red blood cell and then it multiplies rapidly and it can spread easily. That being said – Nurse! What is Sulu's diagnostic?"

One of the nurses doing the scanning was walking towards him with Sulu following behind, "He has the flu, doctor."

McCoy nodded, "Figured, seeing how it was you who was leading that team on the mission. Everyone of those members are already quarantined."

Sulu nodded and his gazed flicked to the captain, "I apologize, Captain. If I had known - "

Jim waved a hand, "Doctor McCoy said that the virus can't be detected at first, it's not your fault, Lieutenant."

It took the entire next day to vaccinate everyone and during that time McCoy had spent most of it in the lab synthesizing said vaccine and checking up on the quarantined. At the moment he was downing caffeine like it was going out of style and once again in the lab making more vaccine. The whole crew had already been checked, but it never hurt to be prepared. Spock was also with him, going over data and mainly doing all the work, letting McCoy catch a bit of a breather before he went back to the medbay.

McCoy looked up as something clattered to the ground. Spock was leaning over the counter, rubbing his chest. Leonard was instantly by his side, scanning and prodding. The Vulcan brushed off the inquiring hands and tried to straighten up. When he looked at the doctor his eyes were unfocused.

"Doctor, I do believe something is - "

The Vulcan pitched over to the side, Leonard tried catching him, but the man's sheer mass made it so that McCoy was pulled down and basically became a soft landing for said Vulcan. Alarmed, the doctor rolled the First Officer onto his back and checked his vitals. Spock was dangerously hot, even for a Vulcan and his breathing was fast and short. McCoy was adjusting his scanner when someone burst into the room. It was Christine.

"Leonard! People are dropping like flies, I don't know – oh." Christine looked horrified as her eyes finally landed on the unconscious Vulcan. "From what we could tell, the virus has mutated."

"Damn! Christine, I need to get this pointy-eared bastard into medbay and then we need to discover a new vaccination. Hurry woman, help me here!"

* * *

McCoy slumped against a biobed, completely tempted to pass out on it. He could really go for some of Scotty's brew about now.

The crisis was over. It had taken another day and a half to find the cure and re-vaccinate the entire crew. In that time frame six had died. Twenty were still in medical being observed. Enterprise had docked at a star base, unable to function with most of the crew sick. The virus had been contained and eradicated. The whole of the Enterprise was now immune to the Veralin Flu.

Leonard's chest was on fire. He had caught the tail end of the epidemic; thankfully it wasn't bad enough to keep him down. Staying awake for more than two days hadn't exactly helped either. Now he was to the point of exhaustion where he couldn't even sleep, he just existed in a daze. A part of him was nervous that if he laid down for even an hour some new disaster would erupt once again. It was a completely illogical notion (thank you Spock), but it persisted still the same.

Speaking of Spock, he had just given the damn Vulcan clearance to leave Sickbay. He could hear him and Jim talking out in the corridor. McCoy went back to checking up on all of the patients still in his care. After a hazy indeterminable amount of time the talking had stopped and Jim appeared in front of Leonard, Spock seemingly hovering in the background. The doctor blinked owlishly.

"Bones!" Jim paused, "Are you ok?"

Leonard nodded.

Jim scratched the back of his head and gave him an amused, exasperated look. The captain looked back at his First Officer.

"Well, don't you think it's about time you got some rest?"

"I've got to keep an eye on these patients, they're on the verge of recovery or death."

"We can get one of the nurses to do that, they're qualified for this sort of thing. You on the other hand haven't gotten any sleep in two days."

"But – "

"Captain's orders, Leonard." Jim gave him a stern look and put a hand on the doctor's shoulders.

McCoy looked into Jim's hard blue eyes and then nodded in defeat, he turned towards the door, "Perhaps your right, Jim. I might – "

His knees suddenly let out from under him and the world around him darkened. He felt Jim's arm wrap around his chest, distantly heard Jim shouting.

"Spock! Give me a hand!"

He felt another's presence by him, and then he was weightless.

* * *

I put breaks in here, but fanfiction's been a little iffy concerning breaks lately, so I'm sorry if it doesn't show up

Also, if any of you are wondering what the crap I was talking when I mentioned Straleb it was because I was referring to my previous story Bond Stronger than Blood chapter 9 (I think). Also, the Veralin Flu is just something I made up.

Next Chapter: Medical throws a party! Yeah! Confetti!


	12. Medbay Kicks Ass

Chapter 12: Medbay Kicks Ass

Notice: Sickbay is closed today for cleaning and updates. If it is an emergency please contact Doctor McCoy, if your problem or inquiry can wait until tomorrow than have a good day.  
- Medical Staff

The same bright pink streamer kept falling down into McCoy's face. He huffed and stepped to the right. The air current pushed said streamer towards the doctor and said doctor gave a frustrated growl and stalked to the other end of the Sickbay. Nurses were busy blowing up balloons and taping up even more brightly colored streamers. There was a table filled with actual cooked foods.

McCoy had a bad feeling about this party. If Jim or, heaven forbid, Spock ever found out that Sickbay was closed down for a party instead of cleaning and updates than the good doctor was going to feel his superiors' fiery wrath. But he thought the risks were worth it. His staff had been working ragged lately, what with that Veralin flu and then trying to find a cure for an obscure poison that was affecting one planet, he thought they deserved to let loose a little.

It also helped that Christine had found a party package (complete with all the essentials) on her last shore leave.

As McCoy walked around some more it looked like everything was ready to go. Someone had started the music, it was loud and annoying, but Leonard reminded himself that this was for his staff, and they deserved to party however they wanted to. He had forbidden any alcohol consumption, just in case there was an actual emergency, and they had used juice instead.

Some people had started dancing while others were chatting away, snacking on foods, and telling stories of their school years. The atmosphere was relaxed and light-hearted. Bones filed this party away as a success. He may be harsh and a grump, but none of his staff could deny that he always met all their needs.

Christine walked over to him and handed him a plate of food. He nodded at her and continued to watch the goings-ons. Christine smiled up at him, "Looks like this was a success, Doctor."

"Of course," He replied gruffly.

"Why don't you go interact with your staff?" She looked at him slyly.

McCoy sighed about to say something, paused, and then shrugged. He really didn't have a good reason.

Christine sighed in return, "Well, while you can continue to be anti-social there's a wicked game of Go Fish that I think I'm going to bank some money in."

McCoy raised an eyebrow, "People are actually betting on Go Fish?"

His Head Nurse smiled as she turned away. Leonard was actually planning on following when his personal comm went off. He crept into his office and closed the door, the noise was significantly muted. He flipped the little device open.

"McCoy here."

"Oi, Bones!"

"Jim, this better be an emergency."

"Oh yeah. I wanted to talk to you about that. What is with the Sickbay being closed? I've never heard anything like that. Spock keeps telling me that he's pretty sure you didn't get the proper paperwork filled out."

McCoy cut Jim off, "Yeah, it's something new we're trying out, I'll tell you if it's successful. But I really need to be going, we're all working hard in getting out Sickbay in top shape. You know, team building and stuff like that . . ."

"Ok . . . Well I guess, what's that noise?"

Leonard paused, in the other room the music was playing some kind of alien rip off of screamo music and shouts from the staff 'chug chug chug!' surprisingly overpowered it. The doctor searched his brain for a plausible excuse. "Uhhh, some of the equipment we're upgrading is a little delicate. Tensions are pretty high up there. It's basically chaos out there right now. That's why we closed of the Sickbay of course."

"Hmm, it sounds kind of dangerous. Do you want me to send Spock for someone from engineering to come help you with those upgrades?"

"No, no! We've got it handled, we're trained for this sort of thing, Jim. I don't want to insult my nurses and ensigns by having that pointy-eared computer taking over their job. It's complicated medical stuff, it would probably bore you to tears."

"Well, ok. I'll come down tomorrow and check out these new upgrades."

"You do that, Jim. I've got to get going."

"Alright, Captain out."

McCoy closed his device and relaxed in his chair. He let out a relieved sigh. That was close. Pretty sure Jim still wasn't completely convinced. Oh well, nothing he could do about it now. With a stretch Leonard exited his office just as the chugging contest was coming to an end. Christine made eye contact from across the room, but he just shook his head. His Head Nurse looked relieved and went back to her game of Go Fish.

As the party progressed further it was apparent that someone had spiked the juice. McCoy himself was feeling relatively happy. A dance competition had started up and he worried that the deck above could hear the screaming and yelling. Go Fish had deteriorated into strip Go Fish. Someone actually had the balls to go around and take pictures of the party. If Leonard ever remembered who it was, he would track them down.

McCoy himself was relating a prank he had done while doing his residency along with other interns at the Atlanta General Hospital. "So we had to time the whole fiasco between shift changes and had to pay off some of the security. We eventually sneaked the cadaver into our supervisor's office, all dressed up like him, even had one of his favorite ties on. We left his office and passed our supervisor coming out of the elevator. After he was out of sight we booked it out of the place and went out for breakfast to celebrate."

Everyone burst out laughing, someone had even collapsed to the ground. Before anyone could speak, the brave picture taker had taken a stand on a chair, they shouted for silence and waved their arms around.

"I want everyone under the banner, we're taking a group picture!"

There were many grumbles and complaints at this, but everyone stumbled under their home-made banner (which said, in almost illegible writing - MEDBAY KICKS ASS). All the nurses and ensigns shoved McCoy to the front from where he had been hiding in the back. After minutes of squishing together and trading places the photographer started the timer and jumped into view, but ended up stumbling and falling on numerous posed medical staff. Which started a chain reaction of everyone falling sideways. The camera flashed and went off right as the whole group was pitching to the side.

Leonard ended up at the bottom of the pile, clawing his way out. There was no way this party was going to end well.

* * *

_Five years later: Jim picks up a picture that was sitting proudly on Bones' desk, he turns around to the doctor, "What's this, Bones? I don't remember throwing a party in the medical bay."_

_Leonard turns around and spots the picture in Jim's hand, a picture of the original medical team of the USS Enterprise. Everyone was laughing and falling over to the side. McCoy cast a quick glance at Jim, "You don't remember, Jim?" He snatches the picture away and hides it inconspicuously away in his desk, "That's probably because you were so stinking drunk, hell, I even think Spock was a bit tipsy."_

_"No seriously, Bones, I don't remember this at all, are you sure I was at this party? Did I even allow parties like that on the ship?"_

_"You're getting old if you can even remember five years ago, Jim. Just let it drop it's not really important anyway."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right." A pause, "It must have been one hell of a party."_

:) That's how I imagine Jim finally finding out the party that went on behind his back!

Next week: Jim makes a mistake on a diplomatic mission, and Bones has to deal with the repercussions.


	13. Unstable

**Note:** Yes, this is the last day of February. No, I don't have this story finished yet. Excuse? Yes. Some family problems popped up that have me distracted. On the bright side there are only three chapters left in this story. Yay! or Boo! Whichever one is your reaction to that news.

* * *

Chapter 13: Unstable

"Hey Bones."

McCoy halted in the doorway, he glanced suspiciously behind and then peered into the darkness of his room. He took a cautious step inside and ordered the lights on. Jim was sitting miserably on the edge of his bed, he gave Bones a half-hearted smile. Leonard tossed his medical bag aside and took off his shoes. He had an inkling about why Jim was sitting on the doctor's bed in the dark. So McCoy went to the 'fresher to relieve himself and splash some water on his face. He came out and took off his outer blue uniform. The doctor wanted to be as comfortable as possible if he had to listen to Jim rant and moan and whinge at him.

"So how was your meeting with the Admiral?"

Jim glanced sideways at him, big puppy dog eyes. McCoy couldn't tell if it was faked or if Jim was actually so miserable as to act like this. The doctor didn't exactly care, subtlety wasn't his style and he had just been in surgery for four hours due to the landing party disaster. Ensign Jackson was being constantly monitored for his mental stability and only time would tell if Ensign Petersen would make it past post-surgery.

"I really screwed up, Bones."

"Yeah, kid, you did."

Jim cast him a hurt look. Leonard shrugged, "It's the truth, Jim. We're just human; we can't really build up a defense against our many deficiencies. And don't say I sound like Spock because I don't. There were too many factors playing on down there for there not to be a mistake somewhere along the way. Let's just be thankful that due to your quick thinking the whole landing party wasn't killed."

"The admiral wants me reviewed and reassessed."

McCoy snorted, "Please, like that donkey-faced asshole has any ground to order that. These admirals have spent too much time in their cushy offices, they're forgetting what being out in space is like. He's just acting like this because you bruised his pride. He practically staked his life on the peaceful nature of the planet's inhabitants." He grabbed Jim's shoulder and gave it a firm shake, "Your accomplishments out here far outweigh the amount of miniscule mess-ups that have happened. It's like a natural law of the universe, ain't it? Whatever can happen will happen, you can just turn it to your advantage most times, that's what makes you an excellent captain."

Jim had a thoughtful look on his face, he got up to go. McCoy grabbed an arm to stop him, "You just keep thinking about what I've said and don't let that tight-wad admiral get under your skin. And," He tugged at Jim, "don't think giving all those compliments was some kind of kissing up, it will probably be the last time you hear them from me, I think you're a complete dolt most of the time."

Jim grinned and waved, "See ya later, Bones!"

It was an inordinate amount of time later that McCoy's comm beeped him awake. Leonard groaned and willed the communicator to go still. In defiance it continued beeping. Weakly he pushed himself until he fell over the edge of the bed, he laid on the floor for what seemed liked seconds, but was probably more around ten minutes. McCoy crawled slowly over to his desk and flopped an arm onto it, said arm swept blindly around the surface until it found something comm-like.

He flipped it opened and answered it, or at the very least he moaned into the speaker.

"Doctor McCoy, thank goodness we were getting worried. It's Ensign Peterson, her stats have dropped, she might need another surgery."

He groaned, they really needed another surgeon on this tin can. "Alright, I'll be there." Or he at least mumbled something in response. He searched around blindly for his uniform and hopefully put it on straight.

The nurse was right of course, Petersen did need another surgery, but as the operation sluggishly moved into the wee hours of the alpha shift the young ensign had gone brain dead. They hooked her up to the machine to keep her body running even if her mind wasn't. They would wait a couple of weeks to see if there was any chance for recovery, at the end of those weeks (as per the ensigns requests) they would "pull the plug" if she continued in this vegetative state.

He was already well into his shift when they exited the operation room, so McCoy grabbed a cup of coffee and looked over Ensign Jackson's file. Not surprising the ensign had showed a possibility of chemical imbalance in the brain and a tendency towards violence. Why they let him join the military was beyond Leonard's current thinking capacity. So having the kid's mental state just snap while on a mission was completely logical, errrr, predictable.

"Oi Chapel!" His head nurse turned towards him, "Has Ensign Jackson woken up at all yet?"

Christine nodded her head, "He's eating right now. He's completely healthy, but you'll have to give him a psych eval to see if he's still fit to stay."

Leonard soured at the thought, "I can already tell he's going to be shipped out just by reviewing his past psych evaluations." He turned towards said ensign's bed.

"Oh, Leo," Christine turned back to him, "I forgot to tell you, we got a missive from Starfleet administrators, we're going to be picking up another doctor at Star Base 42."

McCoy raised his arms and eyes to the ceiling, "Hallelujah! Do we have info on him?"

She nodded, "I put the data padd on your desk."

"Ok, I'll review that after my little talk with Jackson. Will you write up the report on Ensign Petersen and I'll go over it and send it to Spock."

Christine rolled her eyes, "The things I do for you, Leo."

McCoy snorted and walked over to Jackson who was finishing up his meal. The kid was tall and bulky for his age, but most who were security were big in some way or other. The doctor sat at the corner of the bio bed, Jackson looked up as he set aside his tray.

Leonard motioned behind himself, "Let's go have a talk in my office if you're done with lunch."

The ensign nodded and jumped off the bed, he trailed behind twitching at every little thing that came into his view. McCoy studied him as they entered into the doctor's roomy office, he locked the door behind so as not to be interrupted and turned off his communicator. He motioned for the ensign to sit. Leonard sighed as he practically collapsed into his chair, he pushed all PADDs aside and picked up one. It was Jackson's previous psych evaluations.

"Well Jackson, ya know it's procedure to give you a psych eval after a mission such as the one that just occurred. It's quick and painless, so you should be out of here in no time. Ready?"

The man shifted his eyes towards the doctor and then down to the floor, he nodded jerkily.

"Okay! First off: how are you feeling," McCoy gestured to his forehead, "up here?"

"I feel fine. Doctor. Good as . . . good as new." Jackson twitched, "Ready for work."

"Mmhmm," Leonard kept his tone even, but his eyebrow wanted to jump up so badly, "Has your diet changed recently? Trying anything new?"

"No. Sir. Just same old bland military food sir. Of course . . . the rations are better than my mother's cookin', ahahahaha!"

McCoy almost stopped his pretense of being calm. The kid in front of him was laughing hysterically. He wasn't even sure if the ensign was in the present at the moment. Enterprise didn't strictly give out rations (there was only a limit if certain food intake was affecting their physical statistics and then McCoy would give them a diet card). It was true that Leonard was a registered psychologist, but he would rather turn Jackson over to a more experienced individual, someone who had more than three years of experience.

Leonard checked the kid's health file: no shock, no physical injuries, just noted mental instability. Ok, a couple more questions and then the kid was going to be shipped off to a psych ward once they reached Star Base 42. He looked up to see that Jackson had stopped laughing and was now crying.

"Did I answer that wrong? Doctor?"

"No no, it was perfect. Just a few more questions and then we'll be done." McCoy took a deep breath, "Tell me how you felt down there on this last mission."

Jackson wringed his hands, "I – I was doing e-everything right, sir. I had noticed that one of the natives had a weapon, but I thought it was my imagination. It seems I'm always imagining stuff like that. I didn't know it was a real weapon. It's – it's not my fault Pauline got hit. It was Kirk's fault!" Jackson leapt up and tore some plaques and pictures off the wall, "It's not my fault! I did everything right, it's not my fault!"

McCoy had jumped at the ensign's sudden movement and display of rage, he stood up and held up his hands placating, "Alright, alright. Let's just calm down here. Let's sit down and talk about this calmly."

Jackson violently gestured towards McCoy, "What do you plan to do with me?"

"We're going to start you on a medication that will hopefully help balance out the chemicals in your brain, and that should hold over until we get you better help at the clinic on Star Base 42. Frankly I think you'll be able to make a full recovery and be back on a starship in a years time."

Jackson stared at Leonard and blinked hard a couple of times, "You – you're sending me away? I'm . . . getting discharged? No, no no no no no no no NO!"

The ensign pulled out a phaser and pointed it at McCoy, the doctor jumped back, alarmed, "Where the hell did you get that?"

(There was a reason why Leonard made sure there were no weapons around when he did psych evals.)

"This is all Kirk's fault! He's trying to get rid of me. Get rid of me so nobody knows how bad he messed up! But I'm not goin'. I worked too hard to get on a damn ship and away from that hell on earth! I'm not going anywhere, you hear me?" His hand was waving all over the place and the finger on the trigger was shaking. McCoy tried to be as non-threatening as possible, tried to calm down his panicked mind, and at the same time wondering how the hell this went from an ordinary psych eval to a psycho with a gun in his face.

Jackson inched closer to Leonard until the phaser was digging into the doctor's temple. The man wrapped a big hand around McCoy's neck, not squeezing, but promising such all the same.

"You. You're going to contact Kirk and tell him everything is fine. You're going to make sure he keeps me on. It's his fault, he should be the one who pays, not me. I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't do anything." His gleaming eyes bore into McCoy's dilated ones, "Well, what are you waiting for? Contact Kirk!"

Leonard was shoved towards his desk, the phaser now digging into the back of his skull. The doctor shakily lifted his communicator and prayed that he could keep his voice under control. The academy never taught someone what to do when one of your shipmates and patients went psychotic and held you hostage at phaser-point.

"M-McCoy to Captain."

Precious seconds passed, sweat was rolling down the back of McCoy's neck.

"Jim here, what can I do for you, Doctor?"

Leonard swallowed, "Just wanted to let you know that I did that psych evaluation on Ensign Jackson and that he's as clean as your grandma's china. He'll be back on duty later."

"Uhh, ok. Bones, you just sent me a message a couple of minutes ago that you recommended Jackson to be deported to the psych clinic on Star Base 42. Is everything alright down there?"

McCoy cursed his rotten luck as the phaser started shaking angrily against his head, "Everything's just peachy, Captain. That was just my initial report, looking into it further I evaluated that Jackson's healthy as a lion cub."

"Oh, well – Ok. Hey, you still making me that peach pie tonight?"

"Absolutely. See you then, Captain."

The communication ended. Jackson's arm snaked around and wrapped McCoy in an iron grip against the ensign's chest. Okay, of course a member of the security team would know to immobilize his hostage. Leonard was so hoping he could have lunged for one of the brandy bottles before Jackson had a shot at him. That was the only thing here that could constitute as some kind of weapon. McCoy was pretty sure smashing data padds against his patient wouldn't phase Jackson much.

Not that McCoy was all that concerned. Jim knew there was trouble. It was fortunate that Jim and himself had come up with a code word if one of them was in danger. It was made jokingly, but Leonard thanked his lucky stars for it. The word was "peachy", and to reconfirm the danger the other would ask about making a peach pie, the negative or positive response would indicate that yes, indeed, the other was in some type of danger.

So all Leonard had to do was hold tight until his "knight in shining armor" came to unlock the door. Just as he thought that Jackson lowered his phaser and shot McCoy in the leg.

"Shit!" McCoy yelled and arched back at the searing pain erupting in his leg, "The hell was that for?"

Jackson let go of the doctor, grinning as the man collapsed to the ground, "I'm getting out of here, it's obvious my time on this ship is at an end. That's ok, as long as I'm not on earth anymore I don't care where I am." He nudged McCoy's bleeding injury, "I can't have you alerting anyone until I have ample time to escape."

"Well, jackass," Leonard gasped as he clutched at his leg, "how are you going to escape Enterprise when she's going at lightspeed?"

Jackson waved his phaser around unconcerned, "I'm security personnel, I know niches and hallways that nobody else knows exists. I can hide out until we dock at Star Base and sneak away. Smooth-like."

Jackson took off his patients white shirt and started ripping it into long pieces. McCoy thought for one incredulous moment that the mentally snapped man was going to tie up the doctor's wound. His speculation was crushed as a wad of clothe of stuffed into McCoy's mouth and another strip was wrapped around to keep the wad in. Jackson effortless flipped Leonard onto his stomach and tied his hands together. Two strips were tied together to immobilize his feet.

At the beginning of this Leonard had been shaking in his boots, now it was just pissing him off. He struggled and glared as much as he could. His oath be damned he wanted to hurt this man so much. Almost leisurely Jackson tossed McCoy into a corner, and started working on figuring out the code to unlock the door.

Jim obviously needed more time, so when the door swished opened McCoy was in a crouched position and lunging at Jackson's middle, the pain in his leg ignored. Jackson fell into the wall as Leonard fell to the ground. A look of, in McCoy's humble opinion, insane fury entered Jackson's face and the big man picked Leonard up and punched. Lights erupted in Leonard's vision, without really thinking the doctor slammed his head into Jackson's nose.

The ensign howled and threw McCoy across the room. There was yelling and shouting out in medbay, Jim, Spock, and a handful of security burst onto the scene. The men in red swarmed the thrashing man, Spock calmly stepped up to the man and nerve pinched the sucker. McCoy felt Jim turning him over and assessing the damage.

Jim sighed, "Well, at least you're already in the medbay, huh?"

McCoy had a good come back to that, he did, it was just there was a ball of sweaty, cottony fabric stuffed into his mouth. Jim seemed to notice after a moment of silence and he released Leonard of his bonds. Jim helped him to sit up.

Spock strode up to them, "Captain, Ensign Jackson is en route to the detention cells." Jim nodded in acknowledgement, Spock turned to the doctor, "Doctor, are you alright?"

McCoy rolled his eyes and then groaned at the action, "I'm shot in the leg, Spock, what do you think?"

Spock hmm-ed and stepped aside to make room for Chapel. As she scanned his leg, McCoy sighed.

"Just having a god-damned bad day."

* * *

Next up: McCoy is involved in an away mission that has turned drastically for the worse. Look forward to some kick-ass McCoy!


	14. Not In Chronological Order

**Author's Note**: It's finally here! The finale of chapters! To read further about the delay in this story check out my profile. So! For this chapter I kind of was messing with flash backs and the general structure of a chapter. It might be confusing, but you people are smart, so I think you'll all understand. If not, I'm sorry (but not too sorry).

* * *

Chapter 14: The Recalled Memories of Leonard Horatio McCoy (Not in Chronological Order)

"This is pointless, Juhey. I don't see no human in blue. We should have been the ones to go after that captain and the rest o' them, who cares about one measly human who got separated?"

"Don't question, Svie! You want to end up like Mille, stripped of his braid and fed to the Vrut like a cushnr? That's worst than death, that is. We search for this one pathetic human and maybe we'll be able to join the hunt next time."

The wolf-men stepped around a boulder and were out of sight. Leonard slowly let out the breath he had been holding in. The doctor waited for a few more minutes before moving out of his hiding spot. He checked his tricorder, he was still too far away from the landing sight. The whole of the T'reute tribe was between him and the rest of the away team. He needed to get off this mountain and he needed to do that right this moment.

Oh how he wished he had stayed on board with M'Benga.

_ "Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Doctor M'Benga. I'm the CMO: Doctor McCoy."_

_ The man was looking around the room, seeming to soak up the new sights, his eyes landed back on McCoy. He stretched out a hand, "It's an honor, Doctor. I have heard a lot about you and I've personally read your dissertation on the grafting for the cerebral cortex, it was absolutely brilliant if I may say so."_

_ Leonard was taken back, personally he wouldn't have been this cheerful right after a beam-up, but M'Benga was probably trying to make a good first impression. He signaled the other surgeon to follow him, "I'm actually quite relieved to have you on board, M'Benga, I've been this ship's only surgeon for almost a year, it would be nice to actually have my shift end."_

_ M'Benga laughed, "Haven't been off-duty once, doctor?"_

_ McCoy shook his head, "Couldn't afford to be off-duty, I was always on-call and I think I'm getting premature graying from all the stress." They stepped into the lift, "So I heard you're an expert on Vulcan physiology."_

_ M'Benga beamed, "Yes, I studied medicine on Vulcan as a kind of student transfer program. They are a pretty private lot, so I feel very privileged to be let in on some of their secrets."_

_ "Well, I've got a question." They stepped off the lift, "There's something wrong with our first officer, Commander Spock."_

_ M'Benga looked intrigued, "Go on."_

_ McCoy shifted and waved a hand, "I think the nerves that connect the sense of humor with the rest of the brain is underdeveloped, poor kid has been suffering from a lack of humor since birth I'm afraid."_

_ M'Benga was about to reply when there was a shift of air from behind them. Both doctors turned around to see Spock standing there, an eyebrow raised. He gave McCoy a pointed look before turning to M'Benga._

_ "Doctor M'Benga, I am pleased to have you on board, I apologize for not being there to greet you at the beaming pad."_

_ M'Benga waved a hand, "It's no problem at all, Sir."_

_ "I take it Doctor McCoy was showing you around?" Spock actually looked a tiny bit doubtful at this._

_ Leonard snorted, "Of course you pointed-eared bastard. What, you thought I would just take our new recruit for a drink or two? That's Scotty's job."_

_ "I am merely concerned about the quality of conversation you are providing Doctor M'Benga."_

_ "Pfft. Well, if you're that worried why don't you take time out of your oh so busy schedule and show M'Benga around instead."_

_ Spock tilted his head down, "I regret I will have to decline the offer. I need only to inform you that the briefing for the next away mission is at 0600 tomorrow. Now, I will leave you two to your previous endeavors, it was a pleasure meeting you, Doctor M'Benga." _

_ As Spock walked away McCoy started muttering, "Damn sourpuss."_

Leonard continued cursing the Vulcan, this was completely his fault.

The planet below was all arid mountains and lush forests. There was no water on the surface, being that the surface area was so porous water just trickled right down to the underground rivers and lakes. Which was great for the flat planes where the plants could sink their roots in deep and become thick and strong, but it did little good for the mountains which were really just mounds of tunnels stacked on each other.

McCoy could view the planet from the window of the shuttle, not that he would. No, he was shoved into a dark corner focusing intently on his hands. The rest of the away team were crowded around the windows or the control consol, occasionally they would look back worriedly at the ill-looking doctor. Jim had come back to sit with him for a bit, but all Leonard did was mumble about how there wasn't really the planet's magnetic field disrupting Scotty's magical teleportation, Spock just wanted to make this old country doctor suffer. He also wanted to be drunk, but this was a mission.

Jim left after awhile, shaking his head and squeezing McCoy's shoulder in silent support. The doctor would've liked to have been up in the Enterprise chatting away with M'Benga, but then Spock thought it would be a good idea to have a medical representative down here and M'Benga really didn't have any experience with this sort of thing.

They had landed in a field that had been cleared of trees, right at the base of a mountain range. The Raxiphalinorium were humanoid-ish. They looked like men dressed up as wolves. They were also taller than the average human, about seven feet tall was the shortest they got. The T'reute lived in the hollow mountains while most of the other tribes lived in the forests.

One of the tallest Raxiphalinoriums stepped forward and waved his staff around in an intricate pattern, "I am K'aal, leader of the T'reute. You are Captain Kirk of the Federation?"

Jim stepped forward, "Yes, and this is my first officer, Commander Spock. He will be negotiating with you for the majority of our meeting. Also, this is our Chief Medical Officer: Doctor Leonard McCoy."

When K'aal's golden eyes landed on McCoy the doctor nodded politely. The wolf-men led them into a tunnel at the base of the mountain, presumably towards a room where negotiations would take place. There was indeed a room, it was spacious, it was posh, it was in the center of the mountain accessed by many swirly tunnels.

"Let us drink of the Uptai fruit, that our negotiations may be prosperous." K'aal lifted up the cup, which resemblance was closer to a bowl, and finished off the entire drink in two gulps. The rest of the T'reute followed as well as the Enterprise team.

McCoy listened to the proceedings with half an ear. He was mostly categorizing a list of things he still had to do back in the Enterprise. He would occasionally look around the room, study the occupants, but they were all calm and boring. It might have been this lack of focus that enabled Leonard to spot the Raxiphalinorium slinking up behind Jim.

Bones launched himself at the assassin wolf-man. What followed was a flurry of shouts, shoves, and running. The doctor didn't know what was going on other than that the life-forms on this planet were apparently not friendly. He followed the blue shirt running ahead of him. McCoy didn't know where they were going, but hopefully they would not get lost in this labyrinth of tunnels.

The noise grew silent and the person ahead of him slowed and then stopped. Leonard was huffing and puffing walking up to his unknown associate, "Do you think we lost 'em?"

Spock turned back to look at the doctor an eyebrow raised, "That could be the case, but it is more likely that they are hunting us and the sound of our voices will make it clear as to where we are, Doctor."

McCoy groaned, but otherwise stayed silent. He would be the one stuck with Spock. Where was the rest of their away team? In all the confusion and rush to get away from the attacking Raxiphalinoriums Leonard hadn't kept tabs on where everyone was running to. For all he knew the whole team was spread throughout the mountain, separated.

The two officers walked in silence for a time, Spock would check his tricorder and glance around every once in a while, making 'hmmm'ing noises. Personally McCoy didn't feel like they were making any sort of progress, but it was hard to tell because all the tunnels looked exactly the same.

McCoy made his thoughts known to Spock.

Spock raised his eyebrow again, he had an almost peculiar expression on his face. Like when a sibling was trying to get rid of their tag-along little brother, but couldn't in fear of their mother's wrath. It was that long-suffering kind of expression almost. "Doctor, if you would pay attention you would see that, indeed, the rocks are different than they were a mile ago. These tunnels are cutting through the lighter more porous rock, I believe we are getting to the surface. Our chances of getting out of the mountain have now increased five point twenty-five percent. It is just a matter of logic in picking the correct tunnel that will lead us out of this maze and to our shuttle."

Leonard grabbed Spock's arm and roughly turned the Vulcan around so that the pointy-eared bastard was looking at him, "You mean to tell me that you have no idea where we are and it's only through guessing that you've been leading us?"

"On the contrary, Doctor, the readings on the tricorder indicate that the walls around us are made out of the surface rock and the air around us is more flowing than the stagnant air that hung in the negotiations room. I am not 'guessing' as you say."

McCoy groaned, "We're lost."

_ The next morning Leonard jolted awake at the sound of his alarm, he looked at the clock. He groaned. It was earlier than when he usually got up. He wracked his brain trying to think of a particular reason why he would set it this early. Then he remembered the meeting yesterday morning. Today was the mission down to Raxiphalinorium._

_ McCoy took a hurried shower, jumping around trying to get his pants on and then his boots. He went down to the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat and checked up on Sickbay. Today would be M'Benga's first day without McCoy's supervision, he dearly hoped that M'Benga's skills would not be needed while the CMO was away. Not that he didn't trust M'Benga to do a magnificent job, it just gave the old doctor stress thinking about what could go wrong without him around._

_ Leonard was the first to arrive in the docking bay area. Sulu soon showed up and started pre-flight check. McCoy followed Sulu in and sat down uncomfortably. There was some technical reason why they couldn't just beam right onto the planet, Bones couldn't recall the reason at the moment. To try and get his mind off of the upcoming journey he went through his Med pack and double checked to make sure everything was in its proper place._

_ Before he knew it everyone was there. Jim was standing near the control console, he clapped his hands eagerly, "Alright team, this should just be an easy negotiations. This operation is under Mr. Spock's discretion, so follow his lead as well as his orders." He turned to Sulu, "Alright Mr. Sulu let's get this show on the road."_

_ The shuttle shuddered as it started to life and lifted off. McCoy felt his stomach lurch around and his head got a little dizzy. Maybe if he put his head down than the trip would be better._

A stumble here, sliding there. Leonard was getting better at this as he raced down the mountainside as fast as he could without attracting attention. The two wolf-men were still out here looking for him and he was pretty sure they could pick up on the racket McCoy was making. The trees were getting closer every minute and he could make out the clearing where their shuttle had landed. Hope bubbled up in his chest and he couldn't keep the excited grin off his face.

There was a whistling in the air and before McCoy knew it the ground was above him and continued to roll around him. He blacked out for a second when his head hit a rock and when he came around he was lying on his back, he looked up the slope to where he had been. It wasn't far, but the aftermath of taking a tumble down the mountain hurt. That's when Leonard felt his leg. At first it was just a tingling sensation (like when a limb 'falls asleep') and then it turned into this burning, and then it turned into this painful cold sensation, the sensation of feeling a shaft of wood rubbing up against your bone.

Leonard muffled a scream and tried taking deep breathes. He looked down at his left leg: an arrow had pierced through one side of his calf and out the other, coincidentally right at the spot where Ensign Jackson had shot it a couple weeks previously. McCoy rolled over and threw up the contents of his stomach. Whether it was from the shock of his injury or from the hit on his head he didn't know, but right now he had to get moving. Concussion or no. Leg injury or no. Those two Raxiphalinoriums were obviously right behind him.

Leonard bit his lip and took a couple more deep breathes, he reached down and snapped off the two ends of the arrow shaft, taking the wood out would have to wait. He ripped his bloody pant leg and wrapped it tightly around the wound, his breathing quickened. It wouldn't stop the blood flow, but hopefully it would stop the blood from dripping everywhere and giving him away.

With that done McCoy pulled himself up and almost blacked out again, he stayed there for some seconds and then started back down the mountain. If he could just get into the forest his chances of hiding and getting away would increase exponentially. Leonard stumbled and fell for the tenth time. He stayed sitting this time. Maybe he could just scoot down the slope for a bit.

The land around him was spinning a bit and the sun was beating down on him. He lost track of time and events for awhile until his hands met grass. McCoy was startled out of his hazy imaginings and he slowly looked around. He had made it to the forest. He was off the mountain. The relief he felt was so great he couldn't move for a few minutes. When he felt well enough he once again pulled himself up and started walking through the trees.

He knew which direction the field was, it wouldn't be long now.

Unfortunately the wolf-men were persistent and they had no desire for McCoy to move another step. Leonard eyed the two as they stepped out from the trees and prepared for a fight that would probably end with the doctor's blood splattered all over the vibrant green foliage.

_ The next morning McCoy had a bit of a hangover and he's sure he looks green to the gills. He had stayed up late drinking with M'Benga and Scotty. Seeing how it was M'Benga's first day Scotty wanted to celebrate. The new doctor wasn't much of a drinker, so he had a couple of shots of Scotty brew and then just sat and chatted. Seeing how there was another surgeon on board McCoy celebrated by getting drunk for the first time since he got on this tin bucket._

_ But now it was time for the briefing on the upcoming mission. There was no actual reason why McCoy was going, neither of his superior officers gave him one. Which put Leonard in a slightly grouchy mood. As he rounded the corner he almost ran into Jim who was chatting away with Sulu outside the conference room. The golden haired young adult gave the doctor a megawatt smile._

_ McCoy gave Jim a withering glare, he detested morning people._

_ Everyone was settling down in their seats when Spock stood and began the debriefing. "Our destination is the planet Raxiphalinorium. The inhabitants are humanoid, but closely resemble the species of wolf on Earth." He paused, "This mission is strictly to negotiate for the planet's resources, violence is strictly reserved for defense if something should go wrong. The tribe we are meeting, the T'reute, are known to be one of the more peaceful Raxiphalinoriums . . ."_

_ Spock's voice droned on and on, almost as bad as McCoy's Middle School history teacher, whose monotone recital of dates put the whole class to sleep in a matter of minutes. It was only through sheer luck that the doctor snapped back into the briefing as Spock rested his eyes on him. Leonard just gave the Vulcan a smirk and a tip of his head like he had been listening the entire time._

"I'm sorry, what were you saying? I wasn't listening just then."

Spock let out a barely audible sigh, "We have reached a dead end, we are going to have to trace our steps back," a pause, "to the last intersection I believe."

"I told you we were lost." McCoy grumbled.

Spock promptly went back to ignoring the good doctor and started marching back the way they had come. Leonard's lips upturned a little, getting on the Vulcan's nerves never ceased to entertain him. They had reached the intersection once again and Spock paused for only a moment before choosing a new direction. The fear of murdering wolf-men had subsided, replaced by the sheer monotony of the stone walls and the glowing moss.

Leonard was about to start another round of back and forth banter when they turned a sharp corner – and promptly ran into a group of Raxiphalinoriums. Thankfully their backs were turned, so Spock had a chance to pull out his phaser (McCoy had lost his back in the conference room). Just then the aliens all turned as one and started charging the two Enterprise officers with weapons raised.

Spock started shooting, "Leonard, we must split up. Go back to the tunnel that split off to our left, I will follow when I can."

McCoy would've argued, but really, the doctor was only a distraction and obstacle as he was now. So Leonard pivoted and sprinted back, he barely saw the tunnel splitting off. He slipped as he tried making the turn, ramming hard into the wall. McCoy didn't pause though, adrenaline pumped viciously through his body as he pelted down the hallway. The harsh sounds of howling and snarling, scrapping and clawing hounded at his heels. The sounds of a phaser were silent.

By the time Leonard had slowed down and considered going back for his companion the sounds had stopped. The wolf-men were either all dead, or they were just as lost as he was. Oh how he regretted not running more because his legs felt like they were about to give out, and though the breeze was slightly rejuvenating, it did nothing to help his aches.

. . . Breeze . . .

McCoy stood up straight and started running forward. Yes, there was a breeze and there was no moss on the tunnel walls, so that meant the light was coming from . . . One more turn and Leonard burst out into the open. The relief he felt sweeping through him made him want to collapse on the ground and never get up. But no, he had to go back and get Spock. McCoy could just place markers so as not to get lost once again.

He turned reluctantly back towards the dark tunnel and took a step in when he heard voices, rough and grating. McCoy didn't recognize any of the tones, so he hurriedly jumped back out and scurried a few good yards away and hid down behind some boulders. Three wolf-men stepped into the daylight. Through their gesturing McCoy guessed that one was staying behind to guard the entrance. Well, damn. Now the best option would be to head back to the shuttle.

Leonard cursed some more as the other two started walking in his direction. He was having the worst luck today.

_"It was just a bit a bad luck that I stepped out just as Roy was moving that machinery. Is it broken, doc?"_

_ McCoy finished looking at the arm and went to select the painkiller the kid needed, "I'm afraid it is broken, Jeffery, but it's minor. I'm going to put it in a wrap, and I want you to keep it in a sling. Just for a day or so. Next time don't be so idiotic and actually look where you're going."_

_ Jeffery nodded and winced as the hypo pierced his neck. McCoy left the rest of the job to one of his many nurses, heaven knows they didn't have enough to do at the moment. He walked into his office and finished his report on Jeffery. To be truthful Leonard was thankful that he had gotten called into Med Bay, he was getting pretty desperate in that briefing._

_ After finishing and logging off for the day, McCoy wrote down a list of things M'Benga needed to go over while the CMO was away on the mission tomorrow. Once he finished that he checked in with Christine and left. McCoy headed towards his room to freshen up before the drinking celebration he was going to have with Scotty and M'Benga. He was getting drunk tonight and he was absolutely looking forward to it._

McCoy looked forward towards the two hunched wolf-men, both preparing to pounce. The good doctor didn't have any handy hypos on his person (they were all broken at some point in this whole fiasco) and he knew that all though his combat skills had improved since his class more than three years ago they still sucked balls.

They moved. Leonard blocked the first few strikes, but a claw clipped his shoulder and McCoy was knocked backwards. He stepped hard on his injured leg, which promptly collapsed beneath him. He cursed and rolled out of the way of a spear, but he was not quick enough. Claws dug into his uninjured shoulder. McCoy was jerked up and thrown into a tree. There was a snap, and it wasn't a tree branch. The tree also seemed to be covered in brambles, which leaved stinging scratches every which place.

A rib was broken. Leonard could only take short gasping breathes; he could see the bump where the rib was pushing against his skin, like it was trying to escape its fleshy prison. McCoy slumped to the ground. He couldn't fight. He couldn't even move. He watched the two pack members slink forward without thought, just observation and pain.

Leonard blinked – he paused and blinked again. The two wolf-men were down, lying in the grass, not moving. He blinked again and suddenly Spock was standing over him with an expression on his face. A few seconds later Leonard recognized the emotion as worry. Spock blurred as he came closer and knelt down. The damn Vulcan was probably saying something pointless and completely logical, but McCoy was fading out. He could vaguely feel Spock at his side, administering hypos and lifting him up.

The events of the last couple of days flickered through his mind in a jumbled, scattered mix. The hazy events of today overlaying everything. The pain was gone, feeling was gone. Leonard himself was gone.

_Jim was spinning around in Leonard's chair when the doctor stepped into his office. The doctor stopped short when he saw his captain. McCoy snorted and took the opposing seat._

_ "Is there something I can do for you, Jim?"_

_ Jim stopped, his blue eyes twinkling madly (usually this only happens when he's had a particularly good day, or when he's had particularly good sex). He shook his head and waved a PADD around in the air, "Guess what we're picking up tomorrow?"_

_ Leonard paused, "It wouldn't happen to be a nice bonus for all the work I do around here, is it?"_

_ Jim snorted, "Nope! Your new surgeon is waiting for us at Star Base 42. His name is Doctor M'Benga – "_

_ "Oh, well that's nice. It's good to see Starfleet is so up-to-date on this. I've only been requesting more help for the past eight months."_

_ "Now now, Bones," Jim tried to placate his CMO, "We're also getting rid of Ensign Jackson."_

_ Leonard brightened up, "Well, now there's some good news. Any other good tidings you wish to tell me, Jim."_

_ Jim swiveled around some more, pondering. He glanced down at the PADD in his hand, "Oh yeah!" He tossed the object at McCoy, who immediately began cursing as the damn thing slipped through his fingers, "We have a mission coming up. Spock is in charge of it and he has requested you join us this time."_

_ "Ah hell," McCoy rubbed his eyes, "I already have enough to do, can't you manage without me?"_

_ "Bones, there's nothing to worry about, this mission is probably going to be our dullest one to date."_

_McCoy glared at his captain, "Jim, our missions are never dull." _

_ Jim stood up and clapped Leonard on the back, "Stop worrying, old man, sometimes peace missions are just that: peace missions."_

* * *

Tomorrow: McCoy's seeing double . . . and he doesn't think it's just because he's sick. _  
_


	15. Seeing Double

Chapter 15: Seeing Double

The headache throbbed with every beat of his heart. The lights in the medical bay seemed unnaturally bright and so he was forced to avert his eyes to only the more dim parts of the room. His sinuses and throat showed beginning signs of future irritation. Everything was making him nauseous.

Christine was concerned, he could tell. She kept sneaking glances at him and checking the time. He was finally so fed up with the looks he was receiving from his nurses as well as the patients that he went into his office and sent M'Benga a notice that he was leaving early and so M'Benga would be on call earlier than his shift.

With that McCoy walked out of the Medbay with a final nod to Christine and limped into his nice dark room. He shed his clothes with eagerness before taking some headache reliever and sliding into bed. His rib gave a groan of protest as he took a deep, cleansing breath. Leonard could feel the drugs taking affect and cleared his mind of all his jumbled thoughts.

He woke up once, but the recollection was hazy and before he knew it he was asleep again.

_Tap. Taptaptap._

Leonard surfaced awake to the timid tapping at his door. He paused in getting up and immediately felt like flopping back down. The migraine had not faded away, his throat felt inflamed, his nose felt stuffed yet the instant he had sat up mucus started running out like a river. His body felt cold, a cold that sank down to his achy muscles and bones. His eyes wouldn't focus right and he lazily surveyed the room.

One thing McCoy was certain of was that he was a doctor. And as a doctor he knew the symptoms of sickness when he felt them. This time he did flop back into his bed and futilely tried sniffing the snot back up to where it belonged. The tapping was still sounding at his door. He didn't know who the hell it was, but they were awfully persistent. With a croak he ordered the door to open and the lights to come on dim.

Chekov poked his head in and flushed in embarrassment as he saw the doctor in bed. He started apologizing profusely in Russian and looked like he was about to excuse himself when McCoy waved an inviting hand in.

"It's okay, Chekov," McCoy rasped, "I forgot that I invited you over."

Chekov tentatively sat in a chair, his eyes wide, "Are you okay, Doctor?"

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Apparently I'm sick, I guess my body just didn't forward the memo to me."

"Oh, vould it be better if I came back another time?"

McCoy thought for a moment, analyzing how his body felt and how much energy it was willing to spend. He nodded, "I'm afraid we'll have to postpone, Pavel. I don't think this illness should last more than a day or two. Sorry, kiddo, I know you were looking forward to learning some card games."

Chekov nodded and stood up, "Do you vant me to get you anything, Doctor?"

Leonard shook his head, "I can comm Christine if I need anything."

The curly-haired Russian nodded and left. McCoy figured he should just drink some water and then go back to sleep. He didn't have anything he had to do until his shift tomorrow, so he stumbled into his bathroom, gulped down a glass of water, blearily set his alarm clock, and passed out.

There was banging at his door that woke him yet again. McCoy fought like a wild animal against the pull of exhaustion. He glanced at his clock and saw that he had slept through his alarm clock and that most of his shift was already over. Leonard groaned when he realized that he had forgotten to contact Christine. He struggled to sit up, the muscles in his arms seemed to have turned to jelly while he was asleep. His mouth and throat were parched and he ran his tongue over his teeth to try to get rid of the filmy feeling.

The knocking started back up, these weren't the timid knocks of Chekov though, they were firm and assured. Leonard started to order the door open, but all that was heard was a small croak. He inwardly groaned and let himself collapse back onto his tangled sheets. He decided that the person outside would just have to leave and come back another time. With a huff and a shiver McCoy buried himself in blankets and smashed one of his pillows on top of his head.

The knocking had ceased, but the silence was ruined by the opening of his door, the person responsible must have used the Captain's override and said person walked lightly into the room.

"Doctor McCoy?"

Leonard would've groaned at the irony if he had the energy, it would be that damn hobgoblin at the door. Several seconds passed, McCoy didn't feel like giving any indication that he had heard Spock, maybe if he didn't do anything the first officer would leave. Of course Leonard didn't have that kind of luck. Spock had made his way over to the bed and pushed aside the pillow, McCoy groaned and barely opened an eye, hoping his resentment and ire were showing through.

Spock's face was oddly blank (there was a surprising amount of emotion and movement on the Vulcan's face if one knew what to look for) as he stood there studying McCoy. Said doctor was about to attempt for sleep yet again when he heard the Vulcan take out his tricorder (why, oh, why are you carrying around a tricorder, Spock?). Leonard was sure he zoned out for a bit when the next thing he felt was Christine's cool hand on his forehead. McCoy groaned, that felt heavenly.

"Leo, I need you to wake up for me. That's it, doc, open those doe eyes for me."

Leonard opened his eyes alright, but only to glare at his head nurse. Never had anyone referred to his eyes as doe in likeness, it was almost insulting. His glare ran out of steam and he blinked lazily, focusing his eyes on the bobbed blonde hovering over him. Christine seemed to have this worried exasperated expression as she took his readings. She riffled through her medical bag and pulled out several hypos. She turned back, where Spock was standing off to the side.

"Mr. Spock, could you get a glass of water for me?"

Spock nodded and headed into the bathroom. Christine turned back to Leonard.

"Well congratulations, Leo, not only were you seriously injured a couple of days ago, now you're sick. None of your injuries are infected, so I can only assume that you caught a bug while you immune system was down." She sat at the edge of bed and tugged at McCoy's errant hair affectionately. Spock returned with the water, "Thank you, you may leave, Commander. Though I do need to find someone to watch McCoy for a couple of hours. At least until I'm sure his condition's not getting any worse. Would you mind watching him for a couple of minutes until I find someone?"

Spock shook his head slightly, "That is not necessary, Nurse Chapel, I am willing to stay."

Christine looked surprised, but then resumed her professional air. She nodded, "That's fine. I'm going to give Leonard an anti-biotic shot as well as something to relieve the sinus pressure for awhile. I need you to make sure he's drinking plenty of water and have him eat some soup and drink vitamin C. Contact me if he gets worse or you have a concern about something."

McCoy gulped down the water offered to him, coughed the phlegm out of his throat, and protested, "I do not need a nanny, Christine. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Christine gave him a look that said, _bullshit doctor_, and she probably would've said the sentiment out loud if not for Spock's presence. Instead she waved the PADD in her hand that had her orders for McCoy's care written out in official form. Damn. Christine then promptly stabbed him with a hypo and left with a last cheery goodbye.

The next instance that Leonard woke up, Spock was sitting back down with a bowl of (what Leonard assumes to be) soup. McCoy glares resolutely at the offending food item. At the moment his stomach was ravenously hungry, but had started up riots at the same time. The chance that he might be throwing up that soup all over Spock was high and so he really didn't . . . On second thought Leonard reached for the bowl and slowly started to eat. Throwing up on Spock would probably be the best entertainment McCoy would have all day.

He didn't throw up, but he couldn't finish the soup either. McCoy was wide awake at the moment and knew that the silence between the two men would definitely get to him. Spock must have read his mind because he instantly launched into a recitation of the goings on in the Enterprise. Apparently they were picking up some Vulcan ambassadors today and dropping them off at a conference. McCoy wondered why the Vulcan would be sitting here, watching over the sick doctor, when he could be spending time with the ambassadors. Spock would probably enjoy their company much more than a grumpy doctor's.

McCoy voiced this question and Spock raised his eyebrow, "It is my duty to look after the welfare of this ship's crew. At the moment, Nurse Chapel does not want you alone, but in a few hours you should be cleared for solitary rest. I can then meet up with the ambassadors, but there is no reason to rush when my responsibilities are, at the moment, right here."

Leonard snorted, coughed, turned on his other side, and laid down. A small grin tugged at his lips. McCoy fell asleep listening to Spock list off what the ambassadors' conference was about.

When McCoy's next bout of consciousness came about it felt like he had been asleep for an eternity. The lights had dimmed a bit. There was someone sitting on the chair next to the bed, but it didn't look like Spock. Leonard groaned and twisted around, intent on falling back to sleep.

"Here, Leonard, you should drink something before continuing your rest."

The voice was old, gravelly. Which confused McCoy to no end because he was one of the oldest people on this ship. With some effort Leonard propped himself up, rubbed his eyes, and looked at his visitor. The lights turned up a bit and the doctor got a clearer view of the man in the shadows. He was old alright, he was dressed in fine clothing, and he was a Vulcan. There was some little voice at the corner of his mind screaming its head off, like there was something he should know about this being in front of him. He tried figuring it out, tried pulling the information from the fog of his mind. It was only when the individual he was studying raised an eyebrow that it hit him.

Jim was his best friend, the kid hadn't left anything out when telling his side of the story about the Narada Incident. Unfortunately, that meant that McCoy did know about a certain pointy-eared, time-traveling bastard. Leonard thought it was bad enough with just one hobgoblin running about this universe.

With a groan he fell back onto his pillows and planted his face into their fluffiness.

"Is something the matter, Leonard?"

With a sigh, McCoy turned his head, "I can barely handle one Spock, I don't think I have enough energy to deal with two damn hobgoblins."

The older Spock's eyes crinkled and he chuckled a bit before handing over a glass of water, "I can assure you that this 'hobgoblin' is much tamer than his younger counterpart."

McCoy finished off his glass and handed it back, "Where is that emotionless computer anyways?"

Spock's eyes danced with, what McCoy could only assume was, joy, "He and Sarek are talking some things over. Young Spock was concerned about his duty towards you." Spock inclined his head, "I must admit that I had wanted to visit an old friend as well, so the arrangement worked out."

McCoy grumbled, "Well at least someone is happy."

That sparkle didn't leave the damn Vulcan's eyes, "Are you feeling better, Leonard?"

Leonard shrugged. This whole experience was weirding him out. It was like he was talking to Spock, but then there would be a slight variation. It was constantly throwing him off and he didn't appreciate it, especially when he was sick. McCoy raised an eyebrow and snuggled back under the blankets. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Leonard started feeling uncomfortable, Spock had a look about him that said he knew McCoy inside and out. Leonard highly doubted it.

Spock chuckled.

McCoy huffed, "What's so damn funny?"

The old Vulcan reclined in his chair, "It is good to know that some things are a constant no matter what dimension you're in."

Leonard didn't understand in the slightest and he blamed some unknown 'other' McCoy from a different dimension for the confusion. As fascinating as the whole experience was, it was no match against the constant pull of sleep. McCoy wanted to stay up, talk to this seemingly emotional Vulcan, grill him for answers, and maybe get into an argument or two. The world focused in and out as Leonard started drifting.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Rom-halan, t'hy'la."

It had been a few days since Leonard's sickness had first taken hold. Tomorrow he was going back to work, though Christine would have liked it if he would rest for a few more days (probably so that she and M'Benga could monopolize the MedCenter). The Enterprise dropped off the Vulcan ambassadors this morning and Leonard McCoy never had a chance to talk with old (ancient) Spock again. He didn't worry too much about it though, they would probably run into the old coot again.

McCoy shifted, got comfortable, and took a sip of his whiskey.

"Royal flush!"

Leonard sat upright, "Bullshit!"

Chekov looked at the table, and then back up at McCoy, clearly confused, "But, Doctor, ve already played that game, we're playing poker now, right?"

McCoy checked the kid's cards. Damn. Second time playing and the kid was already kicking his ass.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So the original Doctor McCoy, as acted by DeForest Kelley, had bright blue eyes. But in the 2009 movie McCoy's eyes are brown. Maybe in the alternate reality McCoy's brown genes dominated over the blue ones? But then again, the alternate timeline didn't branch off until Kirk was born, so it should have absolutely no affect on McCoy's birth. Eh, whatever.

**Author's Note Note**:_ Rom-halan_: farewell/goodbye. So I know many people are probably squealing over the term t'hy'la. I have found that on fanfiction . net writers use this term as meaning lover or soulmate or something equally as intimate, which is wrong. One aspect of the term does mean lover, but I got the drift that it was more casual. More like friend-with-benefits type of a deal. The meaning I'm using in this chapter is friend and/or soul-brother. If one is looking for a more intimate term here are a few:

_Ashal_ – A special loved one, beloved, as in my darling wife/husband

_Ashaya_ – A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person (noun)

_Ashayam_ – A beloved person; used as a term of endearment; similar to t'hy'la, but more personal and with emotional connotations.

I got all my language info at www . starbase - 10 . de / vld /

Tomorrow: It's been a year since the Enterprise started it's journey and McCoy reflects.


	16. Triumvirate

Chapter 16: Bond of the Triumvirate

The music was loud and the room was stuffy, packed full of sweaty bodies. It was an anniversary, one year ago today was the day Enterprise started it's five year voyage. The year had been eventful and full of excitement, if this was a precursor (or heaven forbid a warm up) for the coming years McCoy didn't know if he would be able to survive with sanity intact. He didn't let the thoughts bother him though, not tonight. Tonight he was completely relaxed and enjoying the company of those around him.

As he sipped on his mint julep Leonard spied several of his coworkers that he had particular interest in. Chekov was off in a shady corner playing poker while gesturing wildly and exclaiming loudly, the doctor bet the kid was winning. Sulu was grouped with some fellow botanists with his lovely girlfriend, Ensign Fotu, draped on his arm. Uhura was surrounded by a large group of people (mostly men), that woman was always the life of the party. She had admitted to Leonard that she and Spock were taking a break to see where their relationship was actually at, since then she has been flirting with every pretty boy on the ship. Scotty was lurking over by the alcohol and winning as many drinking contests as he was offered. McCoy leaned against the counter and smiled at his fellow shipmates. Somehow these people had gone from coworkers, to friends, to finally becoming one big family.

Leonard had never been more content in his entire life.

"Need a refill, Bones?"

McCoy looked to his side and saw Jim holding out a hand for his drink. This was also something extraordinary: Jim chilling and relaxing on the sidelines instead of hunting the female population in the middle of the party. It seemed like just yesterday that the kid was bursting into his apartment at odd hours of the night looking for medical treatment from his many fights.

"Sure, but I might have to challenge Scotty to a drinking contest soon, so don't fill it up."

Jim grinned, and for once he looked like a man whose life was complete. Jim leaned back and looked around to McCoy's other side, "You want something else, Spock?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, "my Altair water is fine for now, Captain."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Relax, Spock, call me Jim."

Jim got up to refill his and Leonard's drinks. Leaving just the two sitting at the counter. Neither talked, or fought for that matter, they just sat and studied the scene before them. McCoy never thought he would feel this relaxed around the Vulcan, but there were obviously miracles in this universe. The doctor turned to say something to Spock when there was a crash. McCoy couldn't make out what had happened exactly, but it involved Jim, Uhura, and tripping. Everyone was laughing and Jim was picking himself up, grinning, and waggling his eyebrows and Nyota.

Leonard snorted and rolled his eyes. He accepted his drink as Jim sat back down.

"Thanks Jim. You sure you don't want some, Spock?"

"Doctor, if I were to engage in the drinking of alcohol a mint julep would not be my first choice." Spock sniffed primly.

Leonard's eyes narrowed, "You have something against one of the greatest drinks made in all universal history?"

The eyebrow was raised, "You're tendency for exaggeration is quite illogical. I am merely pointing out that your drink is not as well favored as you claim it is."

With a comment like that McCoy felt he had to defend his drink's honor. Jim leaned back and watched the impending duel play out with a knowing and happy grin on his face. Spock sat up straighter, preparing his mental artillery. A few clever comments popped into Leonard's own mind and he launched the first assault.

At the back of his mind he noted the three of them, apart from the rest of the partiers. This bond that connected them, it felt good. It felt right.

* * *

Well that's it ladies and gentlemen! I would like to thank all those who have reviewed (you people are the best!), favorited, or followed my story. If you like my writing check out my other stories plus the ones that I'll be posting in the future. Thank you all again and have a wonderful life!


End file.
